


Wait On Me (I Know How To Love You)

by writeforthefandom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's parents don't like him much, Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Bars, But aren't going to be very heavily focused, Courtroom, Dancer Magnus, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Focused on Alec and Magnus, Gangs, Izzy is an annoying little sister, Law School, M/M, Rich Magnus, Sex, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Partners to Lovers, Tags to be added, Violence, clubs, law student alec, other characters will make appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforthefandom/pseuds/writeforthefandom
Summary: Welp, here it is then I guess. I have the first 10 chapters written and the rest is roughly planned. Not yet sure how long this will be? I'ma try and make this a 50K+ fic at the very least. The keyword is try.Anyway, mind the tags, as always. It'll get heavy at some point (though not the first 10 chapters). But I will warn for it when it is coming and I'll place appropriate warnings on the chapters.So, have a Malec Sugar Daddy AU based on/involved around "Relax".
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 66
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

When you spend days on days with your nose in books, letters, words and sentences tended to just… blend together, at some point. They no longer made sense. The letters danced around the page, giving Alec a nauseating feeling. He hated exams. They single-handedly ruined his life. But if he didn’t do well on those exams, he would get an entire lecture on how important it was to study so he could get a good life later on, from his parents. He hated lectures from his parents.

This was giving him a headache. He groaned, deciding to check his phone for a minute in hope for a distraction. He knew he needed to study because these exams weren’t going to be easy. But honestly, he didn’t really care that much. His parents had forced him, kind of, into Law school and it was a bad decision. He hated every single second of it. But dropping out now was not a choice he had. Not if he wanted to be disowned by his family. Which he stood a good chance of.

Unlocking his phone, Alec was met with a spam train of messages from his sister. He groaned. She was about to finish high school and searching for something she wanted to study after. Obviously, their parents were trying to force her into Law as well, but he had told her not to do it. He had told her to find something that she liked and to go for that. So far, no success though. So, the relentless pressure that his parents had put onto him, was put onto her. He felt bad for her.

**Izzy, 11:45AM:** _Where are you?_  
**Izzy, 11:45AM:** _What are you doing?_  
**Izzy, 11:46AM:** _Can I come over?_  
**Izzy, 11:46AM:** _Aleeeeeeeeeeeeec!!_  
**Izzy, 11:48AM:** _You’re so boring._  
**Izzy, 11:50AM:** _Y u no respond bich??_  
**Izzy, 11:55AM:** _Are you fucking someone?_  
**Izzy, 11:56AM:** _Please respond? Mom and dad are on their rants about the future again._  
**Izzy, 11:59AM:** _Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I demand you respond right now!_

Alec chuckled. He knew how his parents could be and he understood why she was trying to reach him. He used to search for distractions as well, get out of the house and do something, anything. Sitting at home was not a pleasure. His parents were strict, which was fine. But sometimes they were outright demanding. And he didn’t like that. He had never rebelled against them though.

Izzy had. Ever since she could speak and walk, she was a little rebel. Always causing trouble for him, because he was the older brother. His parents had always been busy being teachers at NYU School of Law. They barely had had any time for the two of them. Alec hadn’t minded at the time. Izzy was different. She had always craved attention. The attention she never got from her parents. Which is why she became such a trouble-maker.

**Alec, 12:05PM:** _Yeah yeah. I was studying, Izz._  
**Izzy, 12:05PM:** _Boring._  
**Alec, 12:05PM:** _Like I don’t know. I’m the one with my nose in the books until my eyes bleed._  
**Izzy, 12:06PM:** _You’re a drama queen. Take a break._  
**Alec, 12:06PM:** _I can for a few minutes, but nothing longer than that. This material is hard._  
**Izzy, 12:08PM:** _Uuuuuuuuuuugh._  
**Alec, 12:08PM:** _Who’s being a drama queen now, huh?_  
**Izzy, 12:09PM:** _Oh shut it._  
**Izzy, 12:09PM:** _Can’t I come over? I’ll help you study._  
**Alec, 12:09PM:** _I know you mean well, but there’s no way you can help me study for this._  
**Izzy, 12:10PM:** _Pleaaaaaaaase. I don’t wanna be here._  
**Alec, 12:10PM:** _Go annoy Simon.._  
**Izzy, 12:11PM:** _You. Are. No. Fun._  
**Alec, 12:11PM:** _Tell me that when you have your own exams to study for._  
**Izzy, 12:12PM:** _Fine, fine._

Alec chuckled, closing the messages from his sister and opening Facebook. He just needed a few more minutes of not looking at difficult words and long sentences. Sometimes, he wondered why he was even doing this. He wasn’t exactly passionate about Law. The only thing that had caught his interest in the slightest was criminal law. But that was all. It was one of the most boring subjects that existed and he really wanted to drop out, if he was honest to himself. But his parents wouldn’t let him, that was for sure. And he didn’t know what else he wanted to study. Perhaps something that didn’t involve having to interact with so many people.

He really hated interacting with people. He knew, logically, that he didn’t have a choice. He wasn’t anti-social, not really. But people weren’t his thing. They were always complaining about this or that, making things bigger than they were. Alec just didn’t have a tolerance for that. Living in a massive city with too many people didn’t help.

Social media didn’t entertain him either. With a dramatic sigh, he locked his phone and put it aside. He looked back at the books in front of him and groaned. Perhaps he could just disappear and go live somewhere else. Somewhere where his parents wouldn’t be bothering him. Somewhere free. Although he would still have to pay for taxes, get a job, a house. Life was too difficult. Too much of a fuss for him.

And people wondered why this generation was so depressed. It was hard to find a proper job, to find a house, live a life without having to constantly worry about money. Pretty much all of their chances had been ruined by the generations before him. But here he was, studying the Law and preparing for exams in the hopes of actually building a decent life for himself. His parents were right in that. Alec should give everything he could to build a proper life. He didn’t want to end up poor, or homeless, for that matter.

As he focused back on the books, the words still blended together. He swore that they were against him. To make matters worse, he was rather hungry. He could use a quick meal before continuing his endless studying. But he didn’t feel like getting up from his bed. It was comfy in here. He liked comfy. And as long as he stayed in his room, he wouldn’t have to face his fellow students that he shared the apartment with.

“Fuck it.”

Alec got up, stretching out his legs. They tingled from having been in the same position for too long. It didn’t help that numerous heavy books had been scattered on his lap. He pushed the books away and walked to the door.

He hesitated for a brief moment, then threw open the door and strode to the kitchen. There was no one in sight, bless his luck. He made a quick sandwich before disappearing back into his room again, closing the door and locking it. It was always good to not see any of his fellow students. He knew they were likely studying as well. Some were perhaps out for a drink. It was a Wednesday night, but that didn’t stop most students from drinking.

Alec never really went out. And if he did, it was a quick trip to the bar at the end of the street. It was a less popular joint. Students didn’t go there often, which was perfect for Alec. That meant avoiding most of his classmates, which was something he tended to do.

Honestly, he wondered if any of them had ever heard him speak. Perhaps a few. They have had to do some group projects, and although Alec had begged the teachers to work on his own, he had been forced to work with other students. A nightmare, really. But he had survived, so far. He just wondered how much longer he could put up with their bullshit.

See, Alec was a guy who did his homework the day it had been given. Even if he had another three weeks to finish it. He rather had it done early than stress about it later. Most of his classmates were the exact opposite. They got assigned homework and then stressed about it the day it needed to be finished. Sometimes, that was hilarious. Other times, when he had a group project due, it wasn’t. Because it took a lot of effort to get all of his groupmates together to finish it.

Hell, he had even finished a group project or two on his own and handed it in with his own name. It had resulted in some hateful comments thrown his way from his groupmates but oh well. Alec had given them plenty of time to hand in their parts and they hadn’t. The teacher had approved of his project and given him a decent mark. So far, so good.

But with exams around the corner, his stress levels were skyrocketing. He even considered visiting a doctor to see if he could get some meds against the stress and anxiety he was experiencing. Though that would be another reason for his parents to be disappointed in him.

But then, they always seemed to be disappointed in him. Alec wasn’t getting A’s on his exams and that bothered his parents, apparently. But Alec didn’t care much. As long as the marks were sufficient enough for him to pass, he was pleased.

Alec stowed down on his sandwich before pulling the books back onto his lap. He forgot where he had left off and thought of starting at the beginning. But honestly, that was boring as well. He knew the beginning. He likely knew all that he really needed to know. But he was too damn stressed to give it a rest. He really didn’t want to fail on exams. Not even necessarily because of his parents. It would make him feel bad if he failed. Especially if he put in so much effort.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled the Criminal Law book onto his lap and flipped through the pages. He had highlighted the most important information in each book. They were his own, after all. And he paid a fortune for them, as well. He had never expected books to be this expensive. And it made him wonder how less fortunate students paid for them. He was lucky that he had parents who had to give him a job around the house so he could pay for the books (they outright refused to buy them for him, even though they pressured him into studying law). But other students may not have been so lucky.

Not that it really mattered. All that mattered was getting all the information memorised as best as he could.

As time passed by quietly he started seeing everything blurry. Frustrated, he pushed the book away and took his phone, unlocking it. He had another train of messages from Izzy.

**Izzy, 02:15PM:** _Aleeeeeeeeec_  
**Izzy, 02:15PM:** _I know you’re studying but I need your advice_  
**Izzy, 02:15PM:** _Should I ask Simon on a date?_  
**Izzy, 02:15PM:** _Honestly he should ask me but with all the hints I drop he just doesn’t get it apparently_  
**Izzy, 02:16PM:** _I’m a feminist. I should, right?_  
**Izzy, 02:20PM:** _Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeec_  
**Izzy, 02:20PM:** _Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec_  
**Izzy, 02:21PM:** _Come on :(_  
**Izzy, 02:25PM:** _Will you please put that book down?_

Alec rolled his eyes. He loved his sister, he really did. But she was annoying quite a bit of the time. Perhaps too much. Which was why he had his phone on silence most of the time. He didn’t really want to be bothered by the constant buzzing or bleeping whenever people messaged him. Or whenever Izzy messaged him. She messaged him the most.

**Alec, 02:35PM:** _You should ask him on a date. Don’t wait around for boys, they don’t get clues no matter how obvious they are._  
**Izzy, 02:36PM:** _So you’re saying you shouldn’t get the clue if they were very obvious?_  
**Alec, 02:36PM:** _Likely not. I’m rather oblivious, and so are more men._  
**Izzy, 02:37PM:** _You should go on one of those dating programs. Or a blind dating thing._  
**Alec, 02:37PM:** _That offends me._

Alec waited for her reaction. He was teasing her, and she likely knew it. But it was fun to tease her. He had gotten quite good at it. In turn, she teased him as well.

**Izzy, 02:39PM:** _That’s hilarious, you and being offended._  
**Alec, 02:40PM:** _Hey!_  
**Alec, 02:40PM:** _I do get offended!_  
**Izzy, 02:41PM:** _You literally have no opinion on anything, brother. How would you ever get offended?_  
**Alec, 02:41PM:** _I’m going to put my phone down now._  
**Izzy, 02:41PM:** _No, wait! I’m sorry!_

Alec chuckled. He knew she waited for it when he said something like that. But it was all fun and games. It gave him the necessary distraction, even if he had told himself that he hadn’t wanted to be distracted. Honestly, spending days with his nose in the books wasn’t doing him any good. He either knew the material by now or he didn’t. If he did, he was going to be fine on the exam. If he didn’t, he was going to be fucked. But spending more time in the books wasn’t going to help him.

**Alec, 02:43PM:** _Lol_  
**Izzy, 02:43PM:** _But honestly though_  
**Izzy, 02:44PM:** _When are you getting a boyfriend?_  
**Alec, 02:45PM:** _Does that matter? Maybe I’ll live my life solitary._  
**Izzy, 02:46PM:** _SMH_  
**Izzy, 02:46PM:** _No one wants to live entirely alone._  
**Alec, 02:47PM:** _That’s why I have a little sister I can always come back to._  
**Izzy, 02:48PM:** _HAHAHA_  
**Izzy, 02:48PM:** _Not once I’m married. Then you’re on your own._  
**Izzy, 02:48PM:** _And I plan on getting married sooner rather than later._  
**Alec, 02:50PM:** _That hurts, Izz. After all I did for you, getting the blame and such for your behaviour._  
**Izzy, 02:51PM:** _Sucks. :P_

He grinned, thinking of all the ways he could respond to that. And he knew Izzy would take that bait. But the books were glaring at him, and he wondered if the information he had saved in his head was slowly leaking out of his brain. Perhaps it was. And then he was going to be fucked on the exams. And this was stressing him out too much. Alec really needed to put the phone down and focus on the books again, even if he didn’t want it. He just had to, for himself.

**Alec, 02:53PM:** _I wanted to say something inappropriate there._  
**Alec, 02:53PM:** _Anyway_  
**Alec, 02:54PM:** _I gotta go._

Before Izzy could answer, he locked his phone again. This had enchanted a small smile on his face, the corners of his lips twitching up. He couldn’t deny the fact that Izzy was excellent in making him smile. Little sisters could be annoying. But he loved her anyway. He had always been protective of Izzy, taking the blame for her behaviour early on. It had created a close bond between the two. She had also been rather upset when he decided to move out of the house. But she had understood. She would have joined him if she could. And honestly, if Alec had space, his own apartment, she could have come with him.

But he didn’t have his own apartment and he wasn’t keen on sharing his small bedroom with his sister. So Izzy had to find her own way to get out of the house. By going on a date with Simon.

A shiver rolled down his spine. He didn’t really want to think about his little sister going on a date with some guy. Nope. That was forbidden territory. He was fiercely protective of her and if anyone ever hurt her he would unleash Hell on them.

Better not to think about it before he got too worried.

He looked back down at the books and sighed. So much information to store in his brain. So little time to get the material stored. He closed one book and opened another, trying not to doze off as he read page after page of information. Life likely couldn’t get more boring.

Perhaps Izzy was right and he should go look for a boyfriend. It would at least spice up his bedroom life since that was boring as well. What wasn’t boring about his life?

Though Alec had never had a boyfriend before and he wasn’t keen on getting one either. He didn’t really have the time at the moment. And his parents would shun him even more, tell him how disappointed they were in him. As if they didn’t tell him that every chance they got. No, getting a boyfriend would be rather disastrous likely. If they knew, well, he could definitely see them disowning him for it.

But maybe that was for the better? No more annoying parents constantly complaining about his life. On one hand, it would be freeing. But he loved his sister and his little brother and he knew his chances of seeing them would decrease significantly. Something that he didn’t like. He wanted to keep them in his life and he knew his parents would try everything to keep them apart. They were already doing so.

Focus!

Alec pulled up a book and opened it on a random page. He shuffled around a little, pulled his knees up a bit and rested the book on his legs. Once more, he made the effort of trying to stow down on information. Exams were next week and he was stressed about them. He just wanted to pass. And he likely would pass. But he was still stressed about it.

Perhaps he should stop for the night and go get a drink at the bar. One drink would do him some good. He’d be out of this stuffy room for a bit. But the prospect of seeing other students had him reconsidering.

No, he would focus on his studies. He could party and drink and perhaps get a boyfriend later in life when he had a decent job and a decent life and could afford shit.

Maybe he’d go later on. He would study for a few more hours and then go get himself a drink. After all, it was still early in the afternoon, even if it felt like he had spent hours upon hours of reading dull material. In all likelihood, it hadn’t been that long.

Alec sighed and forced himself to concentrate. He could do this. He could make his parents proud. He could make himself proud. He could get A’s on these exams. He could. And he would. 

After grabbing a quick drink from the kitchen, he settled onto the bed with the books and started reading again. He was going to make himself proud, he was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Magnus.

New York City was bustling with life, as it always was. Day or night, there was always something to experience in the city, regardless of where you were. It also had its dangers. There was a reason sirens tended to sound a lot throughout the city and the news was always talking about murders and whatnot. But Magnus didn’t care that much. He loved the city and took every opportunity to visit it. Luckily, he had a short break and had managed to make his way over. Though he would have to return soon as well. But that was okay. Even just spending a few hours in New York City had him humming with happiness.

What was also great about New York City was the dance scene. As a dancer, he appreciated all the artists out on the street showing their skills. Whether it was contemporary, hip-hop, ballet. He always admired the dancers that he found around the city and would often give them some money for their effort. And they tended to appreciate that a lot.

Every once in a while he would jump into a beat and show off his own set of moves. He was a dancer in heart and soul, had been dancing ever since he could walk, really. Even if his father had disapproved. That was okay. He was dancing and living his life as he wanted it. Besides, his father wasn’t in the picture anymore. He had passed away several years ago. And although that hurt, it was better that way. He hated facing his father’s constant disapproving looks. Not only that, his father had made it very clear that he didn't tolerate Magnus's outgoing and carefree personality. Magnus had once brought a boy home when he'd been sixteen. His father had almost murdered both of them.

Now he was free to do whatever he wanted, for better or for worse. Though he was thriving. Magnus travelled on the regular. He came to New York City every chance he had. He had quite some money to spend, not that he was in a hurry to spend it all. It could last him a lifetime and he was planning on letting it last a lifetime. If he didn't get a job, at least he had some money as back-up.

But for now, he had other things on his mind. He was going to meet up with some friends, which was always exciting. He didn’t see his New York friends as much as he would like to. He couldn’t wait to finish school and move here permanently. Even if that was going to take another few months. The end of the tunnel was in sight and he was eager to get there.

It was a chilly day though. He tucked his hands in the pockets of his warm coat. He didn’t mind the cold that much, but he forgot how cold it could be. Magnus wasn’t someone that dressed warmly at all. He wore clothes that were comfy and easy most of the time. And sometimes, those clothes weren't built against the harsh winter wind as it swept through the city.

“Magnus!” a voice called him.

Magnus looked up and grinned. “Dot!” He skipped over to the young woman leaning against a brick wall. She pushed off and hugged him once he was close enough.

“Good to see you,” Magnus said, smiling at her.

“Good to see you, too,” Dot replied. “How are you?”

“Good!” Magnus followed after her.

Dot was a student studying art. She was good at it, too. He had seen some of her work and appreciated it a lot. He also had bought some of her work. She had insisted on giving it to him for free, but he had refused. Art as good as hers deserved all the money. Besides, she needed it too, he knew that much. While she studied, she also worked two jobs. Something he admired in her. She was hard-working.

“How are you?” Magnus asked.

“Tired,” Dot admitted with a smile. “I’ve got so much to do, still.”

“Then why are you not doing that?” Magnus inquired.

Dot shrugged. “I needed a break.”

Magnus nodded, deciding not to ask any further. “I’m sure you’re gonna be fine.”

Dot laughed. “Obviously. But I’m still a little stressed. So I’m glad you’re here.”

Magnus wrapped a snug arm around her shoulders. “Glad to be here as well.”

They continued their walk, falling into pace beside each other. New York was grand, as always. It was the city where dreams came true. Or, well, that’s how the songs went. Sure, lots of dreams came true in this city. But lots of dreams were broken as well.

“Where’s Ragnor?” Magnus asked.

Ragnor was a childhood friend of his. His father had taken him to New York City when he was five years old. He had met Ragnor at the elementary school and they had been friends ever since. Ragnor was a strange guy. But Magnus loved him nonetheless. He had a terrible fashion sense though. He had committed many fashion crimes that Magnus had pointed out. Ragnor never seemed to care. It was part of his charm.

“He’s going to meet us later tonight,” Dot explained. “There’s a student party going on. You should come! No one could resist your dance moves.”

Magnus grinned from ear to ear. He did quite like the sound of student parties. He had thrown a few himself as well back in Oklahoma. They were always fun. And it tended to be good for him. He could pick up a stranger, have some fun, and then fly back home the next day. That’s how it went, most of the time. He didn’t stick around much. And neither did the versatile partners he met.

Which was honestly fine by him. He was too busy with school anyway. He didn’t have time for a relationship at the moment. Unless the right person came around. But Magnus wasn’t sure if he believed in that. Every one had its flaws and things tended to end after a while. Magnus had never had a relationship of more than a few months. Perhaps it was him. Not that it mattered. What mattered was school getting done and then moving to New York City.

“I’ll definitely be there, where is it?” 

Dot stopped in her tracks. “It’s at that bar two blocks from you.”

“Oh, that one.” Magnus nodded. “That’s good. What time?”

“7PM or so.”

Magnus nodded, making a mental note to be there around that time. He would have to go back to his apartment though to get properly dressed for it. But that could wait.

“Ah, we’re here!” Dot opened the door for Magnus, who stepped inside. She took him to an empty table and sat down with him.

It was a small breakfast and lunch joined. It was cosy and warm inside. Magnus sat down and slid off his coat, grateful to soak in the warmth of the building. He was also hungry. He hadn’t yet eaten today because he woke up late. Too late. He had to apologise to Dot and had said he’d be on his way in several minutes.

Luckily, Dot was forgiving.

“Anyone else coming that I know?” Magnus asked.

“Raphael is coming,” Dot pointed out. “Catarina, too. Though she may be a little later, she’s working a shift at the hospital.”

“Catarina is always working too hard,” Magnus pointed out. He knew that being a nurse wasn’t easy and meant a lot of hours. But still. Sometimes he worried about her. And he had voiced those concerns numerous times only for her to wave them off, saying that she’d be fine. She truly loved helping people. And he loved that about her. She was one of the kindest people he had ever met. And he was glad to call her his friend.

Raphael was more withdrawn, though he did like parties for sure. So it was no surprise to Magnus that Raphael would be there too. He was excited to see his friend again. It had been well over a year since he’d last seen Raphael. The guy was busy, often travelling for work. Magnus wasn’t entirely sure what kind of work he did. But it required him to be away a lot.

So, even though it was a student party, it seemed everyone as welcome. Magnus smiled, taking the menu card from the wooden holder. His stomach rumbled, letting him know that his body desperately wanted something to eat.

“What are you getting?” Magnus asked as he scanned over the options.

“The usual. Hashbrowns, muffins and a coffee. The coffee here is excellent.” Dot looked up at him. “What about you?”

“Pancakes,” Magnus said. “And coffee. I need coffee.”

Dot laughed. “We thrive on coffee.”

“We do indeed.” Magnus put the card back and leaned back in his chair. “How did you even find this?”

“I just wandered upon it at some point,” Dot explained. “I was looking for inspiration for my next art project. Wanted to drink something and came across this. Loved it ever since.”

“Aren’t you lucky,” Magnus said.

When the waiter came, they placed their orders. Magnus checked his phone for any messages but had none. He looked back at Dot. “Any big plans? You’re graduating this year, right?”

“I am,” Dot said. “I am sketching out my final project. It’s going to be big. It will hopefully catch some interest in the city.”

“Tell me,” Magnus said, intrigued. He leaned forward, curious about her project.

“I’ll tell you in a few weeks,” Dot said with a chuckle. “Nothing is certain yet. I need to finalise the sketch and discuss with my teachers how to go about this.”

“Sounds scary,” Magnus prompted, trying to get some more information.

Dot shrugged. “It is. But it’s going to be exciting if I pull this off.”

“But you won’t tell me anything?” Magnus pouted, trying to throw in some puppy eyes. He wasn’t really good at that, but still.

Dot grinned. “Nope.”

“Not fair.” Magnus leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Teaser.”

“Yeah well,” Dot said, moving back as the waiter came back with their order. “Sometimes you gotta tease. You taught me that.”

Magnus laughed and happily dug into the pancakes. He was hungrier than he had expected. Whenever he told people he was a dancer, and then whenever they saw him eat, they always asked him how he could eat so much. Magnus tended to shrug and told them he burned a lot of energy whenever he danced. And that meant he needed to eat enough. They seemed shocked at that. But then, a lot of dancers tended to eat fairly little to stay as thin as possible. Magnus didn’t. He enjoyed food too much to skip out on it.

Even if it meant working twice as hard to burn it off. Luckily, Magnus wasn’t too self-conscious about a little more weight. He couldn’t really give a damn. As long as he loved himself. That was what was most important to him.

The coffee did indeed taste excellent. One of the best ones he’s had so far in his life and Magnus had had a lot of coffee. Fairly early on in his teens, he discovered the magical drink to keep him awake. It also gave him tons of energy. His father hadn’t been too happy about that, but oh well. Shit happened sometimes. Kids turned out different than expected, etc. Life was tough as it is. Magnus tried to enjoy it as much as he could.

“This is really good,” he complimented, raising his mug of coffee in an appreciative gesture.

“I told you,” Dot said and smiled at him. “You’re a real coffee monster, you know that?”

“Obviously,” Magnus pointed out with a shrug. “I need something to keep me awake.”

Dot laughed as she finished her lunch. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and called over the waiter. Before Magnus could object, she paid for their lunch and waved the waiter away with a tip.

“Oh Dot, come on!” Magnus pouted. “You should have let me paid for this.”

“Nuh uh. You pay for enough as it is, sometimes.” Dot smiled kindly at him. 

“Yeah, well, I have the money for it.” Magnus finished his last pancake and shoved the plate a bit away. He took his mug and sipped his coffee.

“Shush,” Dot mumbled. She finished her coffee. “Ready to face the cold?”

Magnus groaned, throwing back the last few gulps of hot coffee. Honestly, being inside here was rather nice. Knowing that he now had to go out into the cold wind wasn’t pleasing. He pulled on his coat and got up. “You lead.”

Dot took him outside, into the cold wind blowing through New York City. She huddled up her shoulders a little. “I need to go, I have some stuff to do,” she said, looking at Magnus.

Magnus nodded, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. “See you tonight, then!”

“Bye!” Dot skipped off into the city.

Magnus looked around. These streets weren’t too familiar to him, but luckily, technology existed. He checked his place on the maps app on his phone and then started walking in the direction of his apartment.

After a quick tour of the city, he arrived at the building. Magnus let himself in and gratefully removed his coat. The lobby was warm and quiet. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited.

Now he had to think of an outfit to wear to the party. Something simple would do the trick. Perhaps he could play with his hair and put some colour into it.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He stepped inside and pressed the button for the top floor. He waited patiently as the door closed and the elevator moved up into the building.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. He stepped outside, pulled a key from his pocket and walked to his door. He unlocked it, stepped inside and shut it. Inside, it was a nice temperature. Magnus kept this apartment heated most of the time. He had a private cleaner as well who would take care of the apartment whenever he was away.

He smiled. This was his home. His favourite place to be. It was massive and he deserved that. Magnus toed off his shoes and set them neatly under the drawer beside the door. He hung up his coat on the hook beside the door and went to his bedroom. He considered a quick shower, but decided he could shower later on tonight. He threw open his closet and dug in.

His attire was mostly black, because it was an easy colour to wear. He had skinny jeans and leather pants, tight shirts and tank tops. A few expensive suits in case he wanted to attend something fancy. He had sneakers and boots. And that wasn’t all. He had a lot more back at home in Oklahoma. That would all need to be moved to here. Perhaps he needed a second closet for all his clothes. He wasn’t sure if it was going to fit at all otherwise.

Magnus black skinny jeans with holes around the upper thighs and knees together with a tight-fitted tank top. He changed into them, set aside black ADIDAS sneakers and shut the closet. He found himself into the bathroom and looked at his hair. It could definitely use some colour and some life. It was flat.

He took the pot of gel standing on the sink and opened it. It was one of his favourites as it didn’t harden out. It kept his hair smooth and soft. He dipped his fingers into the gel and moved them expertly through his hair, styling it into perfection.

Then he opened a cabinet above the sink and took out some purple temporary paint. It was applied within minutes and would last a few days. He checked himself in the mirror and smiled. He was almost done.

Magnus returned to the bedroom and took out his makeup set from his bag. He did some quick eyeliner, accentuating his eyes. And then he was pretty much ready to go. He checked the time on his phone, and found he still had an hour or two before the party would start. So in the mean time, he decided to get some homework done. He couldn’t fall behind now. Finals were in a few months and he was determined on passing in one go so he could move here finally.

He was excited for the party tonight. He would get to see some of his old friends and talk with them again. Perhaps he could pick up a cutie for a quick hassle. All the possibilities were open for tonight. And he could show off his dance moves, something he quite liked. Magnus was proud of his skills and showed it off whenever he got the chance. He had worked hard to become a good dancer and was working harder to improve each and every day. Which is why he had decided to study dance. He had learned and improved so much in the past few years he was quite surprised.

He had picked up new dance styles and learned how to choreograph performances. The teachers had helped him become a better dancer than he had imagined he could be. Soon he would join a dance company in New York and put his lessons to the test. Nothing but exciting things ahead after his finals.

After he was done with his homework, he checked himself in the mirror one last time. Then he pulled on his shoes, gathered his phone and his keys and left the bedroom, closing the door. He decided to keep the lights on, in case he returned with a stranger. Nothing was more annoying than fumbling for light switches when they were busy.

He pulled on a coat. Even though the bar was too blocks away and he could walk there in a few minutes, it was too cold not to put on a cold. He couldn’t wait until spring began and the summer came. His favourite seasons.

Once he had everything he left his apartment, locking the door behind him. He rode the elevator down and left the lobby, stepping into the cold New York wind. He put his hands into the pockets of his coat and hurried along to meet up with his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec could feel his irritation levels rising with each new sentence that he was trying to memorise. This must be torture. It couldn’t be anything else. He was going to fail his finals. He was certain of it.

With a sigh, he closed the book in front of him and put it aside. He stretched out his legs and looked around the room. It was bare. He didn’t have any photos of himself or his family. Didn’t have any posters. It was four walls, a bed and a small desk. There were some planks along the left side of the room, which stored his clothes. The room was quite shitty and he briefly wondered how he could have held on so long.

He was starting to develop a massive headache. Alec hated headaches, they sucked. It also told him that he really should stop studying for now, probably. He may get nauseous otherwise. The words had already been blending together into blurry, incoherent gibberish. 

The lure of the bar was growing on him. A drink would do him good. It would also get him out of this room, which he had been holed up in for days now. An entire week, even, now that he thought about it. 

He checked his phone. It was 6:45PM. Yeah, he could definitely use a break.

Alec got out of bed and stretched with a yawn. His body felt stiff and sore. He grabbed his shoes from underneath his desk and pulled them on. He didn’t even bother changing out of his plain jeans and t-shirt. It would just be an hour or so. Just a drink to get his mind off things.

He unlocked his phone and saw he had some messages from Izzy.

 **Izzy, 6:01PM:** _Aleeeeec_  
**Izzy, 6:01PM:** _Simon is not responding to my messages D:_  
**Izzy, 6:01PM:** _Oh wait_  
**Izzy, 6:01PM:** _NVM_

Alec chuckled and locked his phone. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the bedroom door, opening it slightly to check if there was anyone out and about. But he couldn’t see anyone. He slipped from his room, shutting the door and locking it quietly before quickly leaving the apartment. He took the stairs down to the lobby and left the building. Once outside, the cold wind hit him hard. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. He hadn’t accounted for it to be this cold. Luckily the bar was at the end of the street.

He hurried along, taking big strides until he stood in front of the door of the bar. He turned the knob and pushed open the door, his feet taking him over the threshold. He shut the door and soaked in the warmth before heading to the bar. 

There were a few students around, but not many. The music was dimmed to a pleasant volume. He took a seat on the bar cruck.

“Alec!” Maia greeted him with a big smile. She came over to him and leaned on the bar. “Done studying? Giving up?”

Alec groaned. He shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t read another word or I’ll just vomit, probably.”

Maia laughed, raising up and taking a glass. “The usual, them?”

“Yes, please.” Alec smiled at her as she made him a drink. Maia didn’t own the bar but she worked here more often than not. He considered her a friend, one of the few he had. The other was Jace, though ever since he got a girlfriend he had been nowhere to be seen. It didn’t really bother Alec. But sometimes he really wanted to punch Jace in the face. But oh well. Shit happened.

The glass, now filled, was put in front of him with a straw. He grinned at Maia, took a sip, and started swirling the straw around the liquid. “So, what have you been up to?”

“Oh, you know, work.” Maia smiled, leaning back against the wall behind her. “The usual. Yesterday was interesting though.”

“Do tell. Amuse me.” Alec looked at her with interested eyes.

“Well, there was this guy that was drinking himself stupid. It happens, you know?” 

It happened. Alec had drunken himself stupid once and he would never do that again. He hated being drunk and he wouldn’t try that ever again. He nodded at her.

“Well, he started swaying and talking gibberish and stuff. I tried to send him home but then he started crying,” Maia said with a laugh. “It was quite pathetic. He blacked out at some point so I let him stay here until he woke up. He was a little more sober then and managed to go home.”

“Well, that’s so much more interesting than anything I’ve experienced these past few days.” Alec looked back at his drink as he swirled the straw around in it. He would have liked to see that, what Maia had seen yesterday. But alas. He had been immerged into Law texts and books and his notes.

The door swung open then. Alec groaned and turned around, seeing a massive group of people storming in. They seemed to be in a celebratory mood. Something that Alec wasn’t and didn’t want to be.

“Oh no…” He turned back to his glass and fixed his eyes on it in the hope that the group of people would go away.

“Ah, yeah, I forgot to tell you. There is a student party planned tonight.” Maia patted him on the shoulder. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Not your fault,” Alec mumbled. The music was turned up, the normal lights dimmed and the flashy disco lights turned on. He sighed, resigning himself to just staring at his glass. Perhaps if he stared hard enough, he wouldn’t notice everyone.

His parents would murder him if they knew he was out drinking tonight. They had told him numerous times that drinking alcohol was bad for you. Alec knew that. But a drink or two couldn’t hurt. Not much anyway. Alec was a careful drinker.

But with exams coming up, his parents were constantly bothering him. Constantly asking him how studying went, if he was going to pass his exams. He had moved out of the house to avoid those questions but of course they’d be on his case. Perhaps he should just move out of the state and find himself a nice and quiet place to live. Do something else, something he wanted.

But what?

That was the question he couldn’t answer. Izzy was right about him, he didn’t have many interests at all. He had never known what he had wanted to become. And thus had eventually resigned himself to studying Law, as per pressure from his parents. His life was too dull if he had to admit. There was nothing that kept his interest for long.

He wondered if he was ever going to do something useful with his life. If there was nothing that interested him, how could he? Well, at least he was in school studying. So that was something.

He took another careful sip from his drink and looked back around. It wasn’t a terribly large group of people. Perhaps 20 or so? He had seen bigger. This bar could hold bigger parties than that. Some of the people were familiar to him, others were entire strangers. They were dancing and talking and having fun. 

He turned back to his glass and shook his head. Perhaps he shouldn’t be so stuck up and go dance in the group, make some friends. Izzy always told him he could be sociable, if he wanted to. But that was the entire point. He didn’t really want to be sociable. As a young kid he had avoided people as much as he could. This had gotten him bullied. Especially when kids figured out that he had been gay. Apparently, being gay was a good bullying point. The slurs that had been thrown at him had hurt then. Now, he didn’t really care. If people didn’t like him for being gay, then that was fine. Their choice.

But secretly it still hurt. Whenever he faced people that were homophobic it hurt. He held himself strong and never showed any emotion, but still. In his heart it hurt. It hurt that people were willing to call him all sorts of names just because he was gay. It hurt that people were willing to physically harm him just because he was gay. That people avoided him because he was gay, not because he was anti-social and avoiding them as well.

Alec had learned from a really young age that life was going to be tough. Tougher than he wanted it to be. And that he would simply have to deal with it. After all, there was nothing he could do about it. His parents didn’t make it any easier on him. He was the eldest child of the Lightwoods and therefore always being put on the pedestal. Izzy was treated a little better. Their younger brother Max was treated like an angel. He was young, still, but Alec had never been treated as well by his parents as Max had. Sometimes he was jealous of it. But his parents were also extremely busy and Max was never getting the parental affection he needed. So Max clung to Izzy and Alec.

He sighed and closed his eyes as voices mixed with the music. The pounding in his head didn’t get any better like this. Obviously he had to pick the day on which a party had been planned. That was his typical luck. When he wanted to avoid people, he seemed to attract them. 

Alec went back to staring at his drink intently in the hopes of forgetting the crowd.  
\-----  
Magnus arrived at the bar. He could see where he had to be exactly, since a group of people was gathered outside, including Dot and Ragnor.

“Well hello there my friend!” Ragnor greeted, shaking his hand. Ragnor was dressed as a fashionable nightmare, which made Magnus smile.

“Hello,” Magnus greeted. He turned to Dot. “You look great!”

“Hey, I do too!” Ragnor put his hands in his side and raised a questionable eyebrow.

Magnus grinned at his friend. “If you call a fashion murder great, sure.”

“Rude,” Ragnor mumbled.

Magnus gave him a pat on the back. “I’ve always been honest with you, my friend.”

“A little too honest, at times.” Ragnor smiled then. “Good that you could make it!”

“But of course!” Magnus wouldn’t have wanted to miss a party with his friends. He missed them too much whenever he was in Oklahoma.

“Well, let’s go inside!” Dot took the lead, opening the door to the bar and walking inside. The rest of the group followed after her. Dot immediately rushed to the bar and arranged for the music to be turned up, the overhead lights dimmed and the disco lights to be turned on. “First round on me!” she called.

Magnus grinned. He looked around and spotted Raphael talking to some other people. He decided to meet his friend later. Catarina wasn’t here yet, so she would likely join them later.

“Thanks!” Magnus took the shot glass from Dot once she offered it. She offered one to Ragnor as well, who took it.

“On three!” Dot grinned, waiting a few seconds. “Three!”

The three friends threw back their shot. Magnus let the alcohol burn in his throat and settle in his bones. He was a good drinker and cold hold his liquor, something not all students could. Dot wasn’t too much of a drinker, Ragnor was an outright disaster. He would have to keep an eye on his friend to make sure that Ragnor wouldn’t drink too much.

The music turned up and Magnus grinned as he started swaying. He looked around the bar. There were a few other people around that weren’t familiar to him. Then his eyes caught a black-haired boy seated at the bar counter. His stomach did a little flip.

He decided to let it drop though. He turned to Dot and took her hand, dragging her to the dance floor and dancing with her. He and Dot sometimes danced together. Magnus had danced for a few of her projects that had gotten her some good grades. He was always happy to help out a friend.

They danced happily. Magnus’s eyes kept returning to the guy seated at the bar, though. Even though he hadn’t seen the guy’s face, something about him intrigued him.

“I know that look,” Dot said with a smile, catching him off guard.

“What look?” Magnus looked at her as he made her do a little twirl. 

“The forlorn I want to fuck that person look,” Dot pointed out with a chuckle.

“You insult me.” Magnus laughed. Dot knew him too well.

“Yeah, well, you always get that look when you spot someone that catches your interest. Go talk to him.” Dot raised an eyebrow.

Magnus shook his head. “Maybe later.” He saw Raphael was on his own and grinned. “Be right back.” He skipped over to his friend, who was leaning with an arm on a high table top. “Raphael!”

“Magnus!” Raphael smirked and hugged his friend. “It’s been too long!”

“Obviously!” Magnus let go and put an arm on the table. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good,” Raphael said, smiling. “Tired. Just came back from another business trip.”

“Ah, a busy man.” Magnus nodded.

“How are you, fancy dancer?”

Fancy dancer was Magnus’s nickname. Raphael had first seen Magnus when Magnus had been dancing on the streets of New York. Fancy dancer it had been ever since.

“Good, good. Finals are coming up so,” Magnus said with a shrug. He didn’t worry about them too much. He was certain he would be fine.

“Ah, well, you better pass them,” Raphael said.

“You know I will,” Magnus said. “Which brings me, are you coming to my final dance assignment?”

Raphael frowned. “Depends on when it is.”

“I’ll text you the date. It’s around June.” Magnus looked hopeful.

Raphael nodded. “I’ll keep it in mind. When you know the date, let me know and I’ll try to be there.” He smiled at his friend.

Magnus nodded, grateful. He looked back towards the bar, seeing that the guy he had spotted earlier was still sitting there. He hadn’t moved an inch. He seemed like a statue.

“Someone caught your interest,” Raphael prompted.

Magnus shrugged. “Many people tend to.”

“Not like this,” Raphael said with a chuckle.

“What, you want me to leave the party to hook up?” Magnus looked back at Raphael and raised an amused eyebrow.

Raphael shrugged. “You do whatever you please. You always have.”

“True,” Magnus said. Then the guy turned around and the most irritated gaze was staring at the group of students dancing. Magnus wondered why this guy was so grumpy. Perhaps he was stressed. Perhaps he wanted a quiet night out. He was all alone. His face was handsome, skin pale. He was gorgeous. Then he turned his back on them again. Magnus chuckled.

“Damn, he looked grumpy,” Raphael laughed.

Magnus laughed as well. “Well, it tends to happen.”

“Wonder why though.” 

Magnus shrugged. “Well, I’m sure it’s our party group in part.”

“Good point,” Raphael said.

Magnus pushed away from the table. “I’m going back to dancing. You coming?”

Raphael shook his head. “I’ll follow you a little later.”

Magnus nodded and vanished back into the group. He quickly found Dot and Ragnor and started dancing with them.

Catarina joined them several minutes later. Magnus greeted his friend happily. “Finally!”

Catarina chuckled. “Had a busy shift,” she said as she followed Magnus’s dance moves. “I’ve been picking up extra shifts.”

Magnus pouted. “You’re going to overwork yourself, you know that?”

Catarina shook her head. “I know how to take care of myself, Magnus,” she said and smiled at him. “How have you been?”

“Good,” Magnus said happily, dancing with her. “Glad to be here for a bit again. With finals coming up I won’t have much time to fly over.”

Catarina gave him a sad smile. “You can do whatever you want after you’ve passed your finals.”

“That is true,” Magnus admitted. He smiled at her as he danced with her. “I’ll be very happy when they are over. I’m planning on moving here.”

“Are you now?” Catarina grinned. “In that fancy apartment of yours?”

Magnus nodded with a chuckle. “Probably, yeah.”

“Good,” Catarina said happily. “That means I get to see you more often.”

Magnus laughed. “That’d be the best.” He continued dancing with her until his eyes fell back on the stranger at the bar. He was talking to the bartender, Maia, he knew her name. Maia laughed as she talked to him, seemingly amused. He wondered what they were talking about. If Maia was laughing, perhaps the stranger was as well. He’d love to see the man smile, considering his irritated gaze earlier.

“Magnus?” Catarina waved a hand in front of Magnus’s face. “Hello?” She followed his gaze and smirked. She prodded him in his side, making him squirm.

“Don’t do that!” Magnus said with a pout. 

“Well, I was talking to you,” Catarina said. “But you seemed awfully distracted.”

“Is it that obvious?” Magnus frowned.

Catarina shrugged. “Suppose it is. You should go talk to him, if you like him that much.”

“I never said I liked him,” Magnus defended himself. “He intrigues me.”

“Fine,” Catarina said. “Go talk to him!”

“Nah,” Magnus said and shook his head. “I want to enjoy my night with you guys.”

“Well, apparently, not only us,” Dot cut in as she took Catarina’s hand. “Come on, Magnus. Go enjoy yourself. Do it now that you can, before finals takes over all your time.”

Magnus groaned, rolling his eyes at them. Dot took Catarina away to dance with her, leaving Magnus on his own. He sighed and turned back to the bar, wondering if he should approve and what he should say. He was normally good at approaching people, but something about the stranger unnerved him slightly. As if the guy could see through his façade. Could see his every secret.

He decided to go for it anyway. He rolled his shoulders, took a deep breath and approached the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, got some things going on.

Magnus placed his arm on the bar and turned to Alec, examining his face. He seemed annoyed, perhaps by the loud music, or the crowd. Magnus didn’t know.

“Aren’t you going to finish that?” Magnus asked.

Alec manages to drag away his eyes to look up at the stranger that had come to stand next to him. He was tall, but less so than he was. Black hair with another colour streaked into it. Handsome face.

He shrugs and turns back to his drink. His fingers find the straw and he continues to stir around the liquid. He hopes his silence is enough of an answer for the person that had joined him. The guy was obviously a student who enjoyed parties. Alec did not.

Magnus was amused by the careless reaction. He watched Alec stir the drink in his glass.

“Care for a dance, then?”

Alec groans inwardly. He raised his head and turns it into the direction of the stranger. He takes another good look at the man that didn’t seem to get the hint. He was dressed fashionably. Black skinny jeans with holes in them. A tight tank top that showed off his muscles a little too well. And the guy had muscles. There were rings adorning his fingers, which clicked against the bar counter top. He was definitely not the kind of guy Alec would mingle with. But he had an interesting edge to it. Alec felt drawn to him in some way. He wasn’t exactly sure why.

He looked back at his drink briefly, before wrapping his fingers around the glass and raising it to his lips. He threw back the drink in a few gulps before slamming the glass down on the counter. He then turned to the man and grinned.

“After you,” he gestured.

Magnus smirked and took Alec’s outstretched hand. He took him to the dance floor, pushing through grinding bodies and found them a relatively peaceful spot. He let go and started dancing, throwing his hands up in the air and swinging his hips.

Alec chuckled and followed the guy’s movements, letting the music speak to him as he danced to the beat. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad after all.

They danced around each other, getting a feel of each other’s movements. The other guy was athletic and a good dancer. Alec quietly wondered if the guy danced in his free time, because it definitely seemed to be that way. Which he admired. Alec had seen dancers before. His sister was in a dance company. It always impressed him how they performed. And this guy definitely had a way of moving that reminded him of that.

Putting emotions into motion.

He turned halfway, back to the stranger. The stranger took that opportunity to place his hands on Alec’s hips and swing along with him. The alcohol was buzzing through his veins, making him giddy.

“What’s your name?” Magnus asked, leaning in close to Alec’s hear.

“Alec,” he responded, moving his head back a little. “What’s yours?”

“Magnus.”

Alec was an unusual name. Magnus assumed it as derived from Alexander, or a form of thereof. 

Alec was certain he had never heard such a unique name before. He smiled and turned around, coming face to face with the stranger. “Nice to make your acquaintance, Magnus. What brings you here?”

“The student party,” Magnus answered, swinging his hips in rhythm with Alec’s. “What about you?”

“Exams.”

Alec hated exams. They were a necessary part of studying, he knew that. But they sucked anyway. Especially if all of the exams were within a few weeks of each other. It meant his nose would be deep into his books and that he wouldn’t think about anything else. But he had decided to take a break because he couldn’t read another word.

“Ah,” Magnus said, grinning. “Needed a break, huh?”

Alec shrugged. “Suppose. Just a shame that it’s so busy tonight.”

“Why’s that? You just met me.”

Magnus winked at the boy, making him do a little twirl. He was confident, as he had always been. This seemed to amuse Alec, which was to his liking.

“Well, I suppose you are right there,” Alec mused.

Magnus smiled, which was blinding. Alec wondered how someone as gorgeous as Magnus was at all interested in someone as average as Alec was. But oh well. He couldn’t really complain, could he? He closed his eyes and let himself be carried by Magnus, who was excellent in guiding their dance moves.

“What do you study?” Magnus asked.

Alec groaned. He didn’t really want to talk about that. Or think about it. He just wanted to forget it, for once.

“Law. You?”

“Dance.”

Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus, not entirely surprised, but also a little. He had obviously expected Magnus to be a dancer, but not to study it. Also, there weren’t any dance schools nearby as far as he was aware.

“Where?” Alec asked, curiosity sparked.

“Somewhere far from here,” Magnus answered, smiling at Alec. “I’m here for a break.”

“I could use a break,” Alec mumbled.

Magnus laughed, having caught that. “I can give you one,” he proposed.

Alec thought about that. Honestly, it wouldn’t be so bad. He nodded and let himself be guided through the crowd.

Once outside, the air was cold. It was February and although it was warmer than it was supposed to be, all Alec was wearing was a t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Not exactly a good combination when it was near freezing temperatures outside. Magnus had grabbed his coat, something Alec hadn’t brought because he lived at the end of the street.

“Where are you staying?” Alec asked.

“Two blocks from here,” Magnus said as they walked.

Alec tucked his hands in the pockets of his jeans, trying not to shiver too obviously. But it was a damn bit colder than he had expected, especially coming out of a warm bar. He definitely regretted not bringing a coat now, even though he hadn’t calculated in the fact that he may be joining someone else tonight. He had only gone for a drink or two. And now here he was, following a stranger. If Magnus was a killer, Alec was in some bad luck. At least Magnus was handsome. Alec supposed he wouldn’t mind being murdered by Magnus.

Several minutes of a quiet walk and they arrived at Magnus’s place. It was a tall apartment building. Magnus let him in and took him to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited for it to arrive.

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked.

Alec shrugged. “I live down the street of the bar and didn’t expect to go anywhere else.”

Magnus laughed.

The elevator dinged and opened. Magnus stepped inside, Alec following. He turned to see Magnus press the top button and the door of the elevator closed.

Magnus turned to Alec and gently crowded him into a corner. He placed a hand besides Alec’s head and leaned in, eyes closing.

Alec leaned forward, letting his eyes close upon lip contact. He parted his lips slightly as Magnus kissed him, eager and demanding. He opened his mouth further, letting Magnus take control of his tongue.

Then the elevator stopped, and Magnus pulled away with a knowing smirk. He seemed unaffected.

Alec, in the meanwhile, was panting, leaning against the elevator wall. He collected himself quickly and followed after Magnus into the hallway. It was grand, with red carpet and wallpapered walls. Chandeliers hanging above them.

Magnus stopped in front of a grand door and opened it. He swung the door open and stepped aside, letting Alec in first.

Alec’s jaw dropped as he stepped inside. The apartment was massive to say the least. To his left was the kitchen, in front of him the living room. From the kitchen to the living room had a massive window with a balcony.

“Your mouth is open,” Magnus noted, closing the door behind him once he had stepped inside.

Alec gulped and quickly shut his mouth. He looked at Magnus. “Are you rich or something?”

Magnus shrugged. “I have some money,” he replied simply, slipping off his coat and hanging it on the hook near the door.

“Some money,” Alec repeated. “If I had this kind of money I wouldn’t even be studying.”

Magnus laughed at that. “Studying is good for you. Helps you build a future.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You sound like my father.”

“Let me guess. Your father made you study Law because he did too?” Magnus raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. “It happens.” He had stopped shivering by now. The apartment was a nice temperature and he was no longer could. But he wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Alec was confident, but this had caught him off guard.

“Relax,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand and tugging him to the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure,” Alec replied, taking a deep breath and relaxing. Magnus was right. He should relax, that’s why he came here after all. To forget all about exams and Law and just relax for a nice evening. For once. Besides, it had been a while since he’d been properly fucked. And Magnus looked like he could give him a good run for his money.

“What do you want?” Magnus asked.

“Whatever you’re having.” Alec wasn’t too difficult. He didn’t like most liquor, but he didn’t want to be needy. He let his eyes roam around the apartment. “So, you own this?”

“Yep,” Magnus said as he took two glasses and a bottle of wine from the fridge. “I bought it a year ago.”

Alec nodded quietly. He took the glass that was offered to him and took a sip. He pulled a face and heard Magnus chuckle.

“You don’t drink much, do you?” Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head. “Not really, no.” He took another sip, this time without pulling a face.

Magnus nodded and leaned back against the counter. “Do you bottom or top?”

Alec choked in his drink. Sure, he’d had enough sex to know what he liked. But most guys just took the lead. Alec bottomed more often than he topped, and he was fine with that.

“I switch,” he replied.

This enchanted a grin onto Magnus’s face. He took Alec’s glass from him. “Good.” Taking Alec’s hand, he took the guy to his bedroom. He opened the door, which lead to a massive room with a king-sized bed in the middle. A nightstand on either side. The covers were golden and there was a heap of golden pillows at the headrest.

Alec had to keep his mouth from dropping open once more. He was certain now that Magnus was rich. He was turned towards Magnus with a gentle tug. Alec looked at him, wondering how he even ended up meeting this guy. This couldn’t be a simple occurrence.

This made him feel rather tense. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but something seemed off. He really didn’t think this could be a chance meeting, even if it likely was. Perhaps he was just too worried, considering he hadn’t had sex in a while. But he really wanted this and he was determined to get it.

“Didn’t I tell you to relax?” Magnus asked, moving his hands up and down Alec’s arms. “If you don’t want to do anything, that’s fine. I’ll take you home.”

Oh no. Alec was not getting out of here without getting a proper taste and feel of this man. He grinned, gripping the edge of his t-shirt and pulling it off. He dropped it to the ground and leaned in, capturing Magnus’s lips in a hopefully clear answer.

Magnus smiled into the kiss, placing his hands on Alec’s shoulders. “Limits?”

Alec shrugged, pulling back. “Nothing much,” he said, fumbling with the button on Magnus’s pants. They seemed awfully complicated, probably because he really wanted to pop them open and get down on his knees. He was eager.

“Safe word,” Magnus asked, helping Alec pop the button on his jeans. He pulled down the zipper and shoved the tight fabric down to his knees, along with his underwear.

“Apples,” Alec said, getting down onto his knees.

Magnus blinked, not expecting something as usual as apples to be a safe word. He looked down at the black-haired man on his knees, breath catching when wet lips wrapped around his hard cock. A hand tangled in Alec’s hair but didn’t do anything else, letting Alec set the pace for the moment. He wondered if he should inquire about apples as a safe word, but decided against it for now. Perhaps later.

Alec let himself get used to the taste for a second before swirling his tongue around the underside of Magnus’s cock. Magnus was bigger than average and nice in girth.

Magnus closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the pleasure. Alec was good at this, something he had expected. When he had seen Alec sitting lonely at the bar, it had caught his interest. The man had been handsome, but he had seemed bored. Annoyed even. Which had intrigued him. And now here they were, in his apartment.

“Get up,” Magnus ordered.

Alec followed, letting go of Magnus’s cock and rising to his feet. He was shoved towards the bed, which he climbed upon. He let Magnus work down his pants, which went a lot smoother than when Alec had tried Magnus’s pants. This made him giggly in a way.

He groaned when he felt Magnus’s tongue on him, licking up the inside of his thigh. He closed his eyes, letting the sensations take over. He already felt like he was too close and would cum in any second.

When Magnus’s tongue reached his hole, he barely managed to hold himself up. His arms shook as Magnus licked in circles around the ring of muscles, before dipping the tip of his tongue in. Alec moaned, loud and unembarrassed.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned, letting the name slip from his mouth.

Magnus chuckled and got up. He walked a few steps to the nightstand, pulling of his tank top as he went, opened the drawer and took out a small bottle. He returned, clicking the bottle open. He poured the liquid onto his cock, spread it generously before putting the bottle aside and taking his cock in hand. He pressed up against Alec’s hole, watching him closely to make sure he wasn’t in any extreme pain.

Alec’s fists grabbed onto the silky golden sheets as Magnus pressed in. There was always that burn, but it settled quickly. Magnus took his time, as if Alec was fragile. He wasn’t.

“Fuck me,” Alec said.

“Eager, huh.” Magnus placed his broad hands along each side of Alec’s ass and thrusted in, eliciting a loud moan from his partner.

Alec pushed back a little, letting Magnus know that it was fine to be rough. He liked rough. He didn’t need to be pampered all the time. This was sex, not love-making. There wasn’t any place for super gentleness. Not for him anyway.

Magnus obliged and set a steady pace, thrusting in and out. He listened to Alec’s sounds, saving them all in his mind and savouring each one.

“Fuck,” Alec groaned, pleasure thrumming through his veins. He really wondered why didn’t have sex more often. Perhaps he could have Magnus on speed dial after this. He wanted to get to know Magnus more, better, explore with him all the things he had never dared to explore with other partners.

“Fuck indeed,” Magnus said through gritted teeth. He sped up the pace, fingers digging into Alec’s skin.

Alec took his own cock in his hand, leaning on one arm. He thrusted his hand up and down his cock in time with Magnus’s thrusts, feeling the pleasure pooling low in his belly.

“Yeah, get yourself off,” Magnus said.

Alec groaned, head dropping as he stroked himself.

“Please,” he whispered.

“Please, what?” Magnus asked, digging his finger tips into the skin. Heat was pooling in his belly, a sure sign he was close.

“Come with me,” Alec begged in a high-pitched voice.

Magnus shuddered, thrusting harder into Alec. “So close,” he murmured.

Alec was holding himself back. This was possibly the best sex he had ever had in his life and it was rather a shame it was this short, but that was okay. He was certain he could get Magnus’s number and do this more often.

“Come with me,” Magnus repeated Alec’s words as he went over the edge.

Alec groaned, hand stuttering as he came in tune with Magnus.

As the high faded away slowly, he could feel Magnus move away. Alec collapsed onto the sheets, which were now stained with his own cum. He grimaced, rolling onto his back and panting.

Magnus came and laid down beside him, panting as well. He didn’t particularly care that his sheet was stained. A quick wash and it was fine to be reused again. Hell, he may save these sheets for Alec alone.

“You okay?” Magnus questioned as his heartrate slowed down.

Alec nodded, turning on his side a little to admire Magnus. His abs were well defined. His chest smooth and hairless, something he only noticed now. Alec’s chest was covered in a light layer of hair.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Magnus laughed. “I’m good,” he said, pushing himself up on his elbows. “You should probably get a shower while I change the bed,” he said.

Alec groaned, not really wanting to get up. But laying here wasn’t exactly fun and games either. His hand was sticky and he didn’t like that feeling very well. So he pushed himself up.

“Where’s the bathroom?” he asked.

“There,” Magnus pointed towards the door on his left side.

Alec got up and went to the door. He opened it and stepped into the bathroom. He shut the door and leaned against it, letting his body calm down a little.

Magnus changed the sheets in the mean while, which was a big task on his own for such a big bed. But he was used to it. He took the sheets and tossed them into the laundry bin for later, then waited for his guest to return.

Alec took a quick shower, washing himself properly to get rid of the stickiness. Then he shut the water off, took a towel and dried himself off, before wrapping it around his waist and opening the door. Only now did he notice he hadn’t even bothered to lock it. He stepped outside and grinned sheepishly.

Magnus got up and pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s cheek as he passed. He shut the door and took a quick shower as well, before drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist. He opened the door and looked out into the bedroom to find Alec on the bed, wearing his underwear and t-shirt. He was also, consequently, asleep. Magnus smiled. He hadn’t counted in the guest staying, but it was a welcome relieve.

He pulled a fresh pair of underwear from his closet and pulled it on. Then he crawled into bed, under the covers and turned on his side, back facing Alec. He grabbed his phone and shut off all the lights with it, before turning his phone off and closing his eyes.

Magnus, too, was fast asleep within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for having been absent for a while. Just been so busy. 
> 
> Anyway: Trigger for homophobia.

Alec woke up in a cold sweat, eyes flying open as he forced himself to sit up. His eyes scanned the room he was in frantically. The room was different. He didn’t recognise it.

A soft snoring sound caught his panicked attention. There was someone laying beside him and for a moment Alec wondered if he had been abducted. Perhaps this was some twisted dream his mind made up.

But then his memories of last night caught up to him. The bar, Magnus casually taking him back to his apartment. Sex.

He calmed down, forcing his breath to come in steadier. So now that he knew where he was, he knew he was okay. He supposed. He was alive, still. Magnus was sound asleep. And he wasn’t tied down or something.

And yet, he knew this had been stupid. If his parents found out about this, they would surely murder him, considering they didn’t think he deserved happiness. So perhaps it was time to get out of here.

Alec couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept that well. With exams coming up and being under pressure from his parents, sleep had been difficult to get. He only got a few hours of sleep at night, causing him to always feel tired. Which wasn’t exactly good if he tried to study. But now he felt rather well-rested.

But it really was time to get out of here.

He searched for his phone and found it under the pillow he had laid his head upon. He unlocked it and checked for messages. Obviously Izzy had messaged him, but other than that, nothing new or interesting. And thus, nothing from his parents.

He sighed in relief. Carefully, Alec moved the blankets away and got out of bed. He stretched, feeling slightly sore. He grinned at that.

Alec gathered his clothes and shoes and tiptoed out of the bedroom. He quickly dressed and checked for all of his belongings before he turned back towards Magnus. It was rather rude to leave without a note. But he knew he had to get home. It was past 4 am and his parents would not approve of this. And he hated doing thins his parents disapproved of. He was a good son. He didn’t disobey them.

And yet here he stood, in a stranger’s apartment, against his parents' wishes. He knew they would have a field day. But he really didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.

Alec scratched the back of his head with uncertainty. But perhaps it was better to just leave. He had enjoyed his time with Magnus. But he was just a stranger. That was all.

And that hurt to think. Alec closed his eyes and sighed. He could not develop feelings right now. He needed to focus on exams and getting a summer internship at a law office. He was already too late finding one, but it hadn’t been his fault. He’d been calling and emailing on time, but no one wanted him. He didn’t know why. Perhaps it was because of his parents.

He sighed and looked back at Magnus, who was still sound asleep. He wanted to crawl right back into bed with him. But instead, he turned around and walked to the front door. He quietly opened it, stepped outside, and shut it again.

Outside in the hall, the cold air of outside already hit him. He shivered and hurried along, deciding to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Once downstairs he hurried outside and left the building behind him with only his memories to last him.

His phone buzzed as he walked back to his own apartment building. He fished it out of his back pocket and answered the call.

“Hey Izzy, shouldn’t you be asleep?” 

Izzy groaned. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I just woke up,” Alec retorted.

“Yeah, whatever.” Izzy remained silent.

Alec paused his walking and wondered if everything was okay. “Izzy? What’s wrong?”

“Oh. Nothing.” 

“Izzy...”

“I promise. I’ll text you in the morning.” She hung up.

Alec frowned, staring at his phone in concern. She definitely didn’t sound fine. But there was nothing he could do now anyway. He sighed, tucked his phone back in his backpocket and hurried along to his apartment building.

He fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. He locked it and tiptoed his way up the stairs until he found his room. He found it unlocked, and groaned. He really should have locked the door.

Alec let himself fall onto the bed. It wasn’t as comfortable as Magnus’s bed, which had him wishing he was back there. In that bed, sound asleep.

He rolled onto his back and wondered what to do now. He couldn’t go to sleep. He wasn’t tired enough. He didn’t feel like studying. He’d studied enough. If he didn’t know the material by now, he was going to fail anyway. So that left him to do absolutely nothing but lay around. He closed his eyes.

Something must have happened along the way. Alec opened his eyes, feeling tired. He felt around for his phone and heard it fall onto the ground. “Damnit,” he groaned as he leaned over the bed and grabbed it. He checked the time and saw that it was a little over 10 am. 

“Well fuck,” he mumbled to himself. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. And certainly not till this late.

He also saw he had a missed call from his mother. That was even worse.

He quickly dialled her.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” his mother answered the call. “Where have you been?”

“I was asleep,” Alec answered carefully. “Late night studying.”

“Are you certain of that? You didn’t go out last night?” His mother sounded suspicious, which meant she knew.

He groaned. “So I can’t have one evening of fun?” he asked.

“You’re supposed to be studying,” his mother said in a stern tone. “So you can pass your exams and find a good internship. Which you’re late with.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know. I know. I’m doing my best, okay?”

“Well, apparently that isn’t good enough.” She hung up.

Alec blinked and looked down at his phone. He didn’t understand why his parents had to be so harsh on him. He was getting good grades and he was fairly certain he was going to pass his exams. Yet his parents were always being dickheads to him and his sister.

Only their younger brother Max was treated a lot better. He was clearly the favourite. Alec wondered why.

But he knew he shouldn’t care too much about it. They only cared about him. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself.

Then he thought about Izzy, the fact that she had called him last night and hadn’t sounded too good. He dialled her phone number.

He waited, but only got her voice mail. So he decided to try again later. 

He wondered if Magnus was awake yet. He also wondered if he was ever going to see Magnus again. Probably not. 

Seemed like he was going to be alone forever.

Which was dramatic thinking. Alec was young, still. He had the rest of his life to find someone. Preferably a woman, if his parents had any say. They didn’t know that he was gay. And he wasn’t planning on telling them any time soon. He didn’t want to die that quickly. Not yet.

Alec sat up and looked around his boring room. He got up, took a shower, got dressed and sat back down on his bed. Now that he had freshened up, he could think a little bit clearer.

He wondered if Izzy would answer his call yet. He grabbed his phone and dialled her number, waiting for it to be answered. But once more, nothing.

“Izzy, please call me back. I’m worried.” He spoke to the voicemail.

Perhaps he should just go and see her. He grabbed his keys and tucked his phone in his back pocket before leaving his apartment building. He hid his hands in the pockets of his sweater, feeling the cold wind blowing past him. 

His parents' house was quite some ways away. He wondered if he should take a taxi, but he liked walking. Although, he wasn’t sure if he was in for an hour and a half walk.

He decided to walk. It would clear his mind a little bit. He needed to get his mind off of his parents' constant disappointment in him. And he really needed to think of how to confront Izzy. He really wondered what was going on with her. He hoped it was nothing serious. 

The walk lasted a little longer than he imagined it would. Alec kept getting distracted and taking a wrong turn. He wasn’t sure why. He was normally just fine navigating New York City. But he was really distracted.

Alec was finally starting to get close after two hours of endlessly walking. He could already see the house in the distance. It was massive, with a lot of ground. He smiled. He did miss home, sometimes. Just not his overbearing, always disappointed parents. He didn’t miss that. At all.

He took a deep breath and walked up the driveway. He rang the doorbell and waited.

Izzy opened the door. “Hey,” she said and smiled.

Alec smiled back. “Hey. What’s up?” he asked.

“Nothing, why?” Izzy stepped aside and let him in.

“You didn’t answer my calls. And you sounded off the last time you called me.” Alec stepped inside and shut the door behind him. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Izzy sighed, shoulders sagging. “Just boy trouble. You know how it is.”

Alec raised a questioning eyebrow. “What happened?”

“Nothing, really. I don’t want to talk about it.” Izzy crossed her arms over her chest.

“Okay,” Alec said, letting the subject go for now. He didn’t want to press it too much. If Izzy wanted to talk to him, she would.

“Hey, what’s taking so long?” Maryse said as she rounded the corner. She stopped once she saw her son. “Alexander, what are you doing here?”

“Can’t a son just come by?” Alec asked.

“Sure he can. But he should be studying to pass exams.” Maryse straightened her shoulders. “But apparently you don’t need to pass your exams.”

“Mother, I have been studying for so long now. Honestly, I’m confident I’ll pass just fine.” Alec was getting tired of his parents constant nagging. He wasn’t sure what he had ever done in his life to wrong his parents. But it must have been significant, considering how they seemed to not like him right now. But he couldn’t remember what.

“Then, instead, you should be searching for an internship, no?” Maryse shrugged. “But it’s your life.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I am, okay? Can you stop the nagging?”

“You think I’m nagging?” Maryse let out a fake laugh. “I raised you to be respectful. Not to question my authority.”

“No, you raised me to be your perfect son.” Alec shrugged, knowing he was drawing out a fight he couldn’t win. A fight he didn’t want. And yet, he was getting tired of his parents. “And guess what, mother? I am not perfect.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Maryse asked, squinting her eyes at him. 

“Nothing.” Alec deflated with a sigh. He was too exhausted to continue this.

“No, it means something,” Maryse said, walking closer. “So what is it?”

“I’m gay,” Alec blurted out. He paled the moment his mouth shut. That wasn’t what he had wanted to say. Damnit.

There was a deathly silence then. It lasted way too long. Maryse just stared at him for the longest time. She seemed to calculate her response, figure out what to say. 

Alec cringed under her gaze. Izzy stood beside him, feeling awkward like she shouldn’t be there. Yet she didn’t want to leave, in case their mother got the idea to murder him. She looked towards Alec, seeing the horror on his face. She knew he hadn’t meant to say that. 

“You’re gay?” Maryse questioned eventually. 

“Yes,” Alec answered.

“Get out.” Maryse motioned towards the door. “Get out, right now.”

“Mother-“ 

“No.” Maryse looked to be fuming with anger. Almost as if steam could come out of her. “Get out. Don’t come back.”

“Mom!” Izzy protested. “He’s done nothing wrong.”

“Izzy, you wouldn’t understand, okay?” Maryse focused on her. “Or do I need to send you away, too?”

“What?” Izzy frowned. 

“I’ll leave,” Alec said. “Whatever.”

“No, Alec,” Izzy turned to her brother, feeling torn between her parents and her brother.

“Izzy, it’s fine,” Alec said, giving her a quick hug before opening the door. “Just call me.” He turned to his mother as he stepped outside. “Really, mother? Have I, once more, disgraced you? Disappointed you? Because that is all I am. A disappointment.” He shrugged and turned around, throwing the door shut and walking away.

He messed up now. He likely was never going to be welcomed back at his parents' house. But perhaps it was better that way. No more pressure from his parents. No more disappointing them.

He sighed, feeling horrible. He wasn’t sure why his parents just couldn’t accept him as he was. But that didn’t matter now. Not anymore. He was officially kicked out of the house. So that meant he no longer fell under his parents' responsibilities.

He felt a sorrow wash over him as he started his long walk back to his apartment building. His mind was mulling over his parents. Or well, his mother. He wondered what his father would say about him being gay. But he would probably just agree with his mother. They never really went against each other. They formed a united front.

Against him.

Always against him.

Alec sped up his steps, just wanting to go back to his room as soon as he could. Perhaps take a nap. Anything to get his mind off of his troubles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello it has been very long and I am very sorry. Can't promise a regular update but have a shortish chapter.

Alec tipped his so manieth glass back. He stopped keeping count after shot ten or so, too tired to really care. Right now, getting absolutely wasted was the only thing on his mind. Not the best plan, but anything was better than thinking.

Thinking about the fact that he officially got kicked out of the house. His parents had always been homophobic. Just those subtle hints they dropped whenever he was talking about boys in more than a friends way. He had known ever since he was little that his parents would never accept him for who he was. They'd even sent him on numerous dates with girls. Nothing had ever come from that, because he didn't like girls. Not in that way.

And now that he had outed himself in front of his mother, she had kicked him out. He would be no longer welcome at the Lightwood residence. He was nothing but a failure to them. A disappointment.

His phone buzzed once more as it lay on the counter. Izzy's name popping up on his screen. He ignored her. He shouldn't, he knew that much. But right now, he didn't want to deal with her. She was Alec's sister and he loved her. But that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was getting drunk. As drunk as he could get.

He raised his hand, a signal for Maia to pour him another one. She did so.

"You really should go home, Alec." Maia felt bad for him. She couldn't understand how a parent could possibly kick their kid out of the house. As soon as Alec had come into the bar, looking unhinged, she had known something was wrong.

At first she thought it might have had something to do with the guy Alec had met last night. But Maia quickly learned it was not that but his parents. Once he had told her everything, she had simply said she'd give him all the drinks he wanted for free. Life was tough enough as it was. Alec did not deserve this. No one did.

"Yeah well…" Alec thought of a witty comeback but couldn't think of anything. All he could think of was his mother ordering him to get out and not come back.

So that was that. Disowned by his family.

Great.

He threw back the shot, feeling the alcohol burn as he swallowed it. He focused on that, but found it hard. His mind was swimming with his mother's face. Her absolute disgust written all over it. The moment he had blurted out the words he knew he had made a mistake. A fatal one. And he knew that he was never going to recover from it. The silence that had stretched between them had him shaking.

But that didn't matter now. At least this meant he was probably free to do as he wanted. Didn't need to study Law anymore. But he'd already put so much effort into it. Could as well finish it now. Exams were just a week away and he would easily pass. He was certain of that. He didn't have an internship, however. He really needed one if he was going to get his degree. So maybe, instead of drinking, he should go and call law firms.

Nah. Not now. He needed to drown his sorrow. His own disappointment. Why did he have to be gay? Why couldn't he just have been a good, straight son? The world was so cruel. He hated it. Hated himself for being who he was. 

His phone rung once more, this time his dad's name popping up on the screen. He swallowed and picked it up, answering the call.

"Alex?" His father's voice sounded stern, but quiet.

"That is me," Alec responded.

"Where are you?" 

Alec was silent for a minute, contemplating that question. He was in a bar. He was drunk. Not yet absolutely wasted, but getting there for sure. 

"Does it matter?" He countered.

A deep sigh and a minute of silence. His father must be so disappointed in him as well. 

His father had always been a bit kinder, gentler, to him and especially to Izzy. But his mother was the boss and his father knew it. He went with each of her decision, even if he disagreed. Alec knew this. He'd heard them fight over decisions more times than he could count. Sometimes he wondered why they were even still together. But that was none of his business, obviously.

"You're gay?"

Alec chuckled. He raised his hand and Maia immediately came to fill up his glass.

"That's what I said."

Another long silence. Alec could hear the disappointment even if his father wasn't saying anything. He knew his father hated him now. Just like his mother did. 

"I got you an internship."

Alec frowned at that. He had not expected those words to come out of his father's mouth. 

"Uh, okay."

"I'll text you the details."

With that, his father ended the call. Alec stared at his phone for a minute before putting it back on the counter and throwing back his shot.

"Everything okay?" Maia asked.

Alec looked at her. He shrugged. "Maybe." 

"Alec, please go home." Maia looked at him with pity.

Alec hated being pitied. He shook his head. "I'm fine," he stated.

They both knew that wasn't the truth. And yet they didn't continue the conversation. 

Alec stared into his empty glass and wondered if he was ever going to be a useful member of society. Maybe he didn't want to be. He hadn't asked to be born. But yet here he was and all be could do was make his life as best as he could. Even if circumstances were as tough as they were now. 

The bell of the bar door opening had Alec raise his hand. Dutifully, Maia filled his glass once more before returning to cleaning up the rest of the counter. She grinned and nodded at whoever was behind Alec.

Alec threw his glass back and swallowed down the dark liquid. 

"Well, hello there."

Alec blinked and looked to his left where a familiar stranger had settled down beside him. He took in the delicious man's appearance, remembering their amazing night. He wished he could be back there, being fucked absolutely senseless by this handsome man. Instead, they were at the bar where they had first met. Life had a twisted way of showing its cruelty. 

"Hello," Alec spoke, voice slurred now. That last shot was really blurring his brain.

"Are you drunk?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Noo." Alec shook his head.

"Oh he is," Maia interrupted. Has been in here for a few hours now drinking his way through my whiskey bottles.

"Shut," Alec groaned and rolled his eyes. 

Magnus grinned. "Well, fancy that. A non-drinker getting wasted. Aren't you just full of surprises."

"Yesh well… my parents made me who I am and then disowned me so. I get an excuse for being drunk, no?"

Immediately, Magnus' demeanor changed. "What do you mean?"

Alec looked away and closed his eyes. He was starting to feel nauseous now. That wasn't good. He hated feeling sick. "I came out as gay and my mother kicked me out of her house." It was an absolute miracle he said that with clearity and without slurring. Perhaps the miracles hadn't yet left the world and his parents could one day accept him for being who he was.

He laughed at himself. "Isn't that hilarious? They had sex, made me! Then they disown me for being me? I love that." He grinned, but tears were burning at the corners of his eyes. "And then I make the mistake of telling them I'm gay. I have failed them. I'm such a disappointment, obviously."

He wiped at his eyes angrily. "I mean, being gay is awful, obviously. The horror my parents must feel knowing I can't get it up for a girl."

"Alec, stop." Magnus wished he could storm over to Alec's house and tell his parents how absolutely failed they had as parents. Hearing Alec talk like this hurt him more than he could have imagined. Having known him for only such a short time. But this was not okay. Parents should be accepting of their children's sexualities. This was wrong on so many levels he couldn't even begin to understand how any parent could kick their child out of the house for being gay. Horrific was the only word he could think of to describe it.

"No," Alec mumbled. "It's true. I am a failure. A freak. I have known this for so long. I tried. I really did. I have been with girls and tried but I just… I can't. I have failed my parents. I hate myself…"

The tears fell and Alec let them. He stared down at the counter, hoping that if he stared hard enough perhaps the darkness would swallow him. But he knew it wouldn't. He would be left to suffer his failure of being a good son. He would have to live with being a mistake for the rest of his life. And he honestly wasn't sure how to deal with that.

"Why can't I just be straight?"

Magnus placed a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Alec, this is not your fault. Your parents kicking you out of the house is not your fault."

"Of course it is," Alec interrupted.

"No. And it will never be. They don't deserve you. You're an amazing person and I am so sorry they did that to you."

Alec looked through blurry eyes at the man that he had just met yesterday. A stranger. Yet he felt more secure and welcomed and loved by Magnus than he ever had by his parents. Even as a young child they had always been less loving about him, less caring. Magnus was just full of love and it made Alec cry because he didn't know how to handle such kindness. Surely he didn't deserve to be treated with so much love and care.

"Come, let me take you to my place," Magnus offered. "You can sober up there."

Alec simply nodded, not having the will to say no.

Magnus slapped some bills onto the counter. "Take care, Maia." He then took Alec's hand and guided him out of the bar and into the air of New York City. Not too long they arrived at his apartment where he sat Alec down on his bed.

"Whatever you think, you're amazing." Magnus pressed a gentle kiss to Alec's forehead.

Alec just stared at him with tear stained cheeks and a world of pain hidden behind those eyes. He let himself fall back onto the bed and curled up into a fetal position.

Never before had Magnus fallen in love but he could feel the butterflies dancing in his stomach for this man. He couldn't imagine being in Alec's place, hating himself because of his parents. And he wasn't exactly sure what to do or how to fix this. But he would, somehow. He felt fiercely protective over this young man and he wasn't about to let him go down into a spiral of negativity. Not if he could help it.

But he also knew he would have to fly back home tomorrow because his break would be over. And he wasn't sure what to do with Alec then.

But perhaps there was a sort of simple solution for the both of them. 

Magnus retrieved his laptop and sat down on the bed. He opened a word file and started typing up a rather impressively long document. All he could hope was that Alec would accept his proposition. Because for Magnus it was the only way he knew how to help the young man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My writer's block sucks a lot so I guess it's short chapters. ;-;

“Alec, wake up,” Magnus said, shaking the sleeping young man gently. 

Alec groaned, turning his back to Magnus. “Just a few more minutes.”

Magnus grinned, butterflies in his belly fluttering wildly. Alec, for an overgrown too-tall-to-be-good young man he was rather adorable. And he wished, he wished he could let him sleep for just a few more minutes. He knew Alec wasn’t going to feel too well when waking up, considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed. But Magnus did really have to go in an hour or so, and he wanted to explore the proposition he had written up with Alec before he went. Which kind of made him nervous.

“Come, wake up,” Magnus said, shaking Alec by his shoulders again. 

Alec groaned and swatted Magnus’ hand away. He opened his eyes and turned to Magnus, staring at him. “Whaaaaaaat?” 

“Sit up,” Magnus ordered. “Come on.”

Alec sighed before forcing himself to sit up. He groaned, feeling nauseous immediately. 

“Good boy,” Magnus said, sitting down on the bed. He grabbed his laptop and opened it. “I have a proposition for you.”

“A proposition?” Alec was immediately intrigued. He looked at Magnus. “What kind of proposition are you talking about?”

“A nonconventional one.” Magnus opened up the document on his laptop. “Listen, I need you to think about this. You’re a Law student, no?”

“Yeah,” Alec said, eyes scanning over the words. “Why?”

“See this as a contract,” Magnus said. “A contract that should be signed by both of us.” 

“What is it?” Alec looked up at Magnus, and saw the frown of concern on his face. “Come on, tell me.”

“It’s a sugar daddy/baby contact,” Magnus explained. “I have never done that before, but you were asleep for a while and I didn’t know what else to do. I like you, Alec. And after what you’d just been through, I wanted to do something for you.”

Alec stared at him with wide eyes. He wasn’t exactly sure what to feel, or what to say, for that matter. He’d never considered something like that. But this sparked an interest in his brain he didn’t know he had. 

“Look, I’ll send it to you and you can read it over and take your time, okay?”

“Why sent it to me? I’m right here.” Alec looked at Magnus. 

“Because I have to go,” Magnus explained. “I have a plane to catch.”

This immediately soured Alec’s mood. He looked away and sighed. 

“Hey,” Magnus took Alec’s chin between his fingers and turned his head. “I’ll be back before you know it. But my break is over and I need to go back if I want to finish my own degree.”

Alec made a pouty face. He didn’t want Magnus to leave and be left here in this city on his own. But he knew he had no choice. Still, it was kind of really disappointed that Magnus was leaving.

“Maybe I can come with you?” he asked. He had nothing to tie him to the city now. Not now that he had been kicked out of the house officially. He could just get a job.

Magnus smiled gently and kissed his lips briefly. “While I appreciate that, now is not the time.” He got up and checked the time. “Listen, I have to go. I’ll send you the document and I really want you to read it over carefully and think about it.”

Alec got up as well and followed after the dancer. They stepped out of Magnus’s luxurious apartment. The door shut behind Alec and he wished he was back in there, back in bed with this wonderfully handsome man. 

They walked to the elevator and waited in an awkward silence for it to appear. Once it did, they stepped inside. Magnus pressed the button for the ground floor and the door shut.

The awkward silence lasted between them. Alec fidgetted a little, not sure what to say or do. He was curious towards the proposition that Magnus had made him aware of. But he was also anxious for Magnus to leave. He didn’t really want to be alone in his apartment, with his nose back into the books. He knew he had no choice, really. But still.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Everything was going so fast and yet so slow. He just wished he had his degree already so he could move out of the city and be somewhere else. He really didn’t want to be here at the moment.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Alec opened his eyes and followed Magnus outside until they stood on the pavement. A taxi was already waiting and Magnus turned to him.

“It’s going to be okay,” Magnus said, smiling at the young man in front of him. “I promise. I’ll be back for you.” He opened the car door and got inside, shutting the door. The taxi drove off, leaving Alec to stand there.

As the yellow car faded into the distance, Alec suddenly remembered that he had never asked for Magnus’ number. He facepalmed, wondering why he was so incredibly stupid. He let this man slip away without getting his number. Perhaps he truly was a failure.

Then his phone buzzed briefly. He fished it out of the pocket of his jeans and looked at it to see he had a text from a number he didn’t recognise. He frowned and opened it, only to realise it was Magnus. He chuckled. The sly dog had added his phone number while Alec had been asleep. He loved that.

He saved Magnus’ number under the name “Handsomest man” and read the text.

**Handsomest man, 5:18PM:** _I added your number to my phone. This is Magnus, in case you hadn’t guessed yet. Give me your email._  
 **Alec, 5:19PM:** _Thanks. My email is alec.lightwood69@student.uni.com._  
 **Hansomest man, 5:22PM:** _Love that number. I’ve sent you the proposition. Take your time reading it over. Take some notes if you have to so I can change it. Treat it as a real contract, Alec. It’s important you do that to me.  
You’re a Law student, so look at it from that angle.   
Since I know nothing about Law._  
 **Alec, 5:24PM:** _I will._

Alec tucked his phone away and headed towards his apartment. He felt a little lightheaded as he walked, he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because of Magnus’ proposition. He unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He flopped down onto bed and sighed.

And then the nauseousness and the headache took over. He groaned, immediately curling into a fetal position as it all hit him at once. He shut his eyes and wondered what he had done to deserve this. He knew he had gotten rather drunk but he had been feeling rather well up until now. 

His phone buzzed again and he sluggishly pulled it out of his pocket. He unlocked his phone and looked at the text. It was Izzy.

**Izzy, 5:30PM:** _Aleeeeec_  
 **Izzy, 5:30PM:** _Are you alive?_  
 **Izzy, 5:30PM:** _Please respond_  
 **Izzy, 5:31PM:** _PLEASE_

Alec groaned and decided to call her instead of texting.

“God finally!!” Izzy responded.

“Quiet down,” Alec mumbled. Her voice was too loud and it made his head hurt.

“What’s wrong?” Izzy asked, a little softer now. She was worried about her brother. Watching him getting kicked out of the house by their mother had worried her. But Alec hadn’t responded to her.

“Just not feeling to well, headache.” Alec rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. 

“How are you?” Izzy asked softly.

“I’m fine,” Alec murmured. He wasn’t. But he didn’t want to worry his sister.

“Liar,” Izzy said with a chuckle. “You know you can talk to me.”

“I know that Izz,” Alec said with a deep sigh. “But I was just really drunk and that’s why I’m feeling sick.”

“There’s something else,” Izzy noted. “I know you too well.”

“Fine. I met a guy last night and he left today for another city and that’s making me really sad.” Alec just wished he could see Magnus again soon.

“Ah,” Izzy said and grinned. “What’s his name?”

“Magnus,” Alec said. “That’s all I really know. He’s a dancer and he studies dance as well, but not here.”

“Interesting. Is he good at sex?”

Alec burst into laughter. “Izzy, you are way too much sex driven. But I’m not about to talk about my sex life with you,” he said.

“Shame,” Izzy responded. “Okay, I’ll leave you alone now.” 

“Bye Izz.” Alec stopped the call and locked his phone. He turned on his side and stared at the other side of the room. So what now?

He could always read through the proposition. He forced himself to sit up and grabbed his laptop. He opened it, waited for it to load before opening his email and clicking on the email that Magnus had written to him.

_“Dear Alec,_

_I encourage you to read this thoroughly and think about it well. Take your time, however much you need, and then let me know what you think. This is a business proposition, so make sure to think about that as well._

_See you soon._

_Magnus.”_

Alec clicked on the word file that Magnus had sent him. He waited for it to open and load. Once it did, he settled himself in to read the file.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sugar Daddy/Baby Agreement** _

_I hereby write this agreement for a sugar daddy/baby interest for both of us. Within this agreement we will lay down the basics of our agreement including limits and limits. I hope this agreement captures your interest and that you will sign it in agreement with me. < _

****

****

Those first few sentences captured his interest immediately. Alec had no idea what a sugar daddy/baby agreement could do for him, but the fact that Magnus had written up this document intrigued him. Surely, Magnus didn’t care that much about him? They just met yesterday. They were strangers still. And while Alec surely wouldn’t mind them not being strangers, he quietly wondered why him. He was an ordinary-looking guy. Nothing special. And yet Magnus had taken a curious interest in him.

_**Overview** _

_Below I will lay out the terms of what I consider important in this agreement. I urge you to read through them and tell me if you agree or not. Together we will put together a nice little agreement for ourselves that will benefit us both._

_**Basics** _

_I, Magnus Bane, will be the sugar daddy in this relationship. Alec will be the sugar baby in this relationship. Perhaps the dynamics might change over time and we will figure that out then. For now this arrangement is one that suits us both, I believe._

_We will meet every weekend at a location of my choosing. The only exception is if one of us can’t come. That should be highly unusual though. Saturdays and Sundays will be spent together and on Sunday we will return home to start a new week. During the week itself we will have regular contact. I will give instructions on what you should do that week or expect during the weekend._

_All will be discussed within a list of limits, which is attached as a separate document. Limits are listed as red, orange or green._

_Red: off-limit at all times and not to be done.  
Orange: might be done at times, to be discussed.  
Green: good to go._

_We will both set a safeword for if things don’t go as we’d like. I feel this is very important and we should never proceed without knowing our safewords and without having discussed limits. Sessions will be stopped if safeword is called and the partner who called safeword will be checked and taken care of._

_Before and after sessions lots of care will be taken to make sure both partners are okay. Each partner should pick three items in their agreement to help them calm down, settle down and come back to reality. These can be any type of items that will help the partner get grounded after sessions and they should be available at all times._

_As well as limits there will be a list available down below with toys that we will set to the same system as limits. This way we both know what we each like and can use._

Alec pushed his laptop away for a bit and closed his eyes. His head was throbbing from the alcohol he had consumed and reading this document was no easy task. Yet it excited him in ways he had never imagined he could be excited at all. It was interesting how much care Magnus had put into this document. He would have never thought of himself as a sugar baby. But perhaps this was a good solution to him being kicked out of the house. And to keep Magnus close, because that is what he really did want. He already missed being inside the man's strong arms, cuddling up to him and feeling his warmth. He barely got to say goodbye to Magnus once he left and that sucked real bad. 

His phone buzzed, Magnus’ contact name popping up on his screen. He grabbed and swiped up to read the message.

**Handsomest man, 6:15PM:** _Are you reading the document yet?_  
**Alec, 6:16PM:** _Yep._  
**Handsomest man, 6:25PM:** _Well?_

Alec could almost hear the anxiousness over that text. He wondered if Magnus had given up yet. But Alec was only intrigued by this agreement and rather eager to sign, even if he still had quite some words left to read. This was going to be an interesting experiment.

**Alec, 6:27PM:** _Sounds okay so far._

Alec decided to be a little bit teasing and not let Magnus know that he was nothing but interested and willing to participate in this little agreement. He wondered what he could pull off while the agreement wasn’t yet signed.

What worried him on one hand though was the traveling. Alec had never been out of New York City and he knew he couldn’t afford to travel on his own. Especially not now that his parents had officially cut him off and tossed him out like trash. He supposed Magnus would be paying, but that made him feel uneasy deep down into his bones. He didn’t want Magnus to start paying for everything. Traveling wasn’t cheap and traveling each weekend was surely going to be rather expensive, even if Magnus had the money to spend.

His phone rung this time and he picked it up. “Hello?” he asked.

“’Sounds okay?’” Magnus said with worry in his voice.

“Yes,” Alec responded easily. “Sounds okay so far is what I said.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said in such a dark and deep voice it made Alec shiver.

“How do you know my full name?” he questioned, keeping his cool though. This was making him feel tingly in all the right places.

“The internet has a lot of information to offer,” Magnus simply mumbled. “Now, tell me what you actually think about the agreement?”

“I’m not yet finish-“

“Just tell me.” Magnus was demanding, leaving no further space to argue.

Alec grinned, amused. “I’m very intrigued,” he spoke. “Interesting arrangement. Hadn’t thought of you as the sugar baby.”

There was a short silence and Alec was sure that Magnus was either seething with hatred, which he supposed was rather unlikely, or he was thinking of ways to punish him, perhaps. Which he kind of hoped for. He was testing Magnus to see what the other man could take. He needed to know that at least to know where he would set his own limits. Alec could take a lot at the right times. But not always. He wondered if Magnus perhaps was the same.

“Let me make one thing clear,” Magnus said, sounding rather calm and composed. “I am the sugar daddy in this relationship and I will be the dominant one during this agreement. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir!” Alec pulled the laptop back onto his lap.

“Good boy,” Magnus said, sounding relaxed and amused.

Alec chuckled as he scanned the rest of the agreement, going over the safe words and limits as well as the list of toys. He thought he had seen and heard of all of them, but a few toys on the list caught his eye as he didn’t know what they were. Surely he would find out, though.

“Anything you don’t agree with?” Magnus asked after a brief silence.

“Not really,” Alec easily responded. “It all seems good, to be honest. Though we should probably hold a meeting to properly go over the limits and the toys section.”

“Yes, we should. Next Saturday at 2PM. I’ll send you the plane tickets.”

Alec gulped. “Magnus...” He trailed off. Was it irrational to be afraid of flying? It happened every day with very few incidents but he was still uneasy about it. He had never flown in his life and he wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of being in a huge mechanical structure that could just crash at any given moment.

“You’ve never flown before?” Magnus asked, curious.

“No,” Alec said. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. Good to let me know. I’ll pick you up on Thursday evening.” 

“What about Friday?” Alec asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Do you have school on Friday?” Magnus asked.

“No,” Alec answered.

“Good, then I’ll pick you up Thursday evening.” With that, Magnus clicked off the conversation.

Alec stared at his phone for a long minute, considering the implication of being picked up on Thursday evening. Surely they weren’t going to drive from New York to wherever Magnus lived? The United States was a massive place. It would take days.

This had him anxious as he looked back over the agreement. So what now? 

Alec closed the laptop and groaned. He didn’t want to wait until Thursday. He just wanted to curl up in Magnus’ arms already. He was totally smitten for the man. 

This was going to get him in trouble, he was certain of that. But oh well. It was worth it, probably.

And then he remembered that his father had gotten him an internship. _Shit!_ He should probably check that out as well. He grabbed his phone and searched for the text message he got from his dad. Once found, he read through and became very anxious.

Not only had his father gotten him an internship, he had gotten one at one of the best Law firms in the city if not the entire country. Surely this wasn’t it? There was no way Alec could go there. He would not live up to any expectations at all.

This really was too much pressure for him. He couldn’t do this, really. He felt a panic attack bubbling up but he really didn’t want to deal with that either. This was all becoming too much. He felt like every emotion he had been trying to suppress ever since being kicked out of the house was now bubbling up and it was causing him to feel intensely panicked about what to do with the rest of his life.

The first sobs broke through easily and he curled up, buried his face into the pillow and sobbed as all of it just became a little too much. He didn’t even hear his phone ring or buzz as he just let it all go, trying his best not to start hyperventilating as well.

So life really did suck and he was never going to be a contributing member of society. Everything seemed so impossible right now and he really didn’t know what he could do to make his life even worth it. And while Magnus was definitely the best thing that had happened to him yet, even that felt small and incomparable to the expectations that were put on him.

Exams coming up. Internship. Losing his parents.

Alec decided then that life sucked and he hated it. 

Slowly he managed to calm down again and start breathing normally. He forced himself to sit up as he wiped at his nose.

After a quick shower he crawled back into bed and curled up under the covers. Perhaps some sleep would do him good.


	9. Chapter 9

It was safe to say that Thursday was coming on way too slow. Alec felt as if the week just dragged on and on, as if each day took twice as long than it normally did. Obviously, this was a figment of his imagination. He was just really looking forward to to Thursday evening. Which made it a torture to wait for it to come around.

They talked regularly, he and Magnus. Whenever Alec asked about Thursday evening Magnus avoided the subject though. Kind of frustrating, especially considering he didn’t know what to expect. He had an inkling that no matter what he may prepare himself for that it would be nothing compared to what Magnus would do, or show up in, or whatever. He just didn’t know and he rather disliked that. Alec liked to know what to expect of people, but Magnus was an enigma to him. There was just something mysterious about him. And while that was very attractive, it didn’t always help his concern.

Finally it was Wednesday evening. Alec was a bundle of nerves because he knew tomorrow was going to be something else. He laid in bed, scrolling endlessly through his phone like an understimulated animal. 

And to be fairly honest, he was getting a bit riled up thinking about the agreement Magnus had written up. While the days had passed he had read it over again a few times as well as set a list of limits for himself. He’d looked through the list of toys and equipment that Magnus had sent with the agreement. Some of those items didn’t particularly seem kind or interesting. He didn’t really know what to think of some of those items. He supposed he was willing to try, perhaps he liked some. But it had him anxious.

And there was another thing. What if he didn’t live up to Magnus’ expectations? While Alec certainly wasn’t a virgin and had done quite a few things, this agreement was so very new to him. And he was sure that it was new to Magnus too, even if it all seemed very professional in his eyes. But Magnus seemed so confident that it would all be fine. Alec wasn’t like that. He was nervous, an anxious bundle of nerves trying not to think of everything that could go wrong. He didn’t want to disappoint Magnus and yet he was terrified of doing just that.

He had discussed those feelings with him. Magnus had reassured him every time that it was fine, but it had him anxious regardless.

His phone buzzed, distracting his busy mind. He snatched it up, having dropped it beside him in his thinking, and saw he had a message from Magnus. He chuckled, of course he would message him.

**Handsomest man, 8:34PM:** _Are you there?_  
 **Alec, 8:35PM:** _Yep._  
 **Hansomest man, 8:35PM:** _How are you feeling?_  
 **Alec, 8:35PM:** _The same, still._  
 **Handsomest man, 8:36PM:** _Don’t worry about it, please. You’re going to be fine._

Alec mulled this over in his head. He knew he had nothing to worry about. He knew Magnus was kind and patient as far as he had shown so far. Yet still. Being kicked out of the house had done a number on his mental state. It had made him insecure and had even made him feel unworthy of receiving any love. But here Magnus was, trying to make sure that Alec was okay, reassuring him that it would be fine.

It made him want to weep, almost. He couldn’t imagine anyone being this kind, ever. It had been a week since he had been kicked out of the house and it had given him quite some insecurities about himself. He’d contacted the Law firm in the mean time, gotten an interview and was hired as an intern. And while Alec was immensely greatful that his father had arranged that for him, he had tried contacting his parents since, with no luck.

Obviously Izzy messaged him and tried to keep him updated. Their younger brother Max was doing good and being treated like a real prince. Izzy had now gotten the wind from the front, their parents constantly reminding her to get good grades so she could study at a prestigious university. Alec knew Izzy didn’t really care that much about going to university. She wanted to live her own life and was just waiting until she was old enough to move out of the house. He felt kinda bad for her that she was getting all this pressure from their parents now. But there was nothing that he could do for her besides be there for her when she needed him.

He had also mentioned the agreement that Magnus had written up and the absolute glee in her voice when she called was adorable. Magnus loved his sister to death and would do anything for her. She was his little sister and he made sure to protect her as much as he could. Even now that he was disowned by his ever so kind family. She had told him that he should do it and while Alec had listened to her rambling on about how amazing that must be, _and how she wished she could get a sugar daddy, even though she had Simon,_ he had read through the agreement and pointed out some things he had felt a little insecure about. Not graphic things but some basic things.

And she too had reassured him that everything would be fine. He had smiled then. He truly did appreciate his little sister always listening to his own ramblings. Their relationship was as close as it could get. And he liked to keep it that way, for certain. 

His phone buzzed again.

**Handsomest man, 8:45PM:** _Are you awake? Did you fall asleep on me? :(_

Alec chuckled.

**Alec, 8:45PM:** _No, sorry. Was just overthinking._  
 **Handsomest man, 8:46PM:** _Well, stop doing that. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow evening. Pack a bag with some clothes for the weekend and some extra underwear probably. I have a feeling you might need to change a few times._

Alec read that message several times before he realised that he didn’t really have a bag to pack clothes in. He wasn’t exactly prepared to go away for a weekend or so. After all, he had never travelled before.

He decided that he should probably go buy a small suitcase tomorrow.

**Alec, 8:47PM:** _Okay, okay. When will you be here tomorrow? And where do you want to meet up?_

It took Magnus several minutes to write up a message. This had Alec feeling rather nauseous. Perhaps he was ending it already. Maybe Alec was just being way too clingy or weird about it and Magnus didn’t want to waste his time with him. He could understand that. It would hurt, but he could understand. 

**Handsomest man, 8:50PM:** _I’ll meet you at your place (I know where it is). Make sure to be ready outside with a packed bag at around 9PM, I’ll text you if it will be earlier or later. Oh, and make sure to have washed up._

Alec stared at that message, not entirely sure how to feel. His stomach twisted into knots as he tried to think of what was going to happen. He was afraid of flying, he really wasn’t sure if he could step into an airplane. Not even if Magnus was at his side.

**Handsomest man, 8:51PM:** _Another thing. Do you have a suit?_

Alec blinked and frowned. No, he didn’t. He had never needed one. He knew he was going to need to dress a little fancier for the internship but that was for the summer. And even though summer was quickly approaching he hadn’t yet gone to buy clothes, yet. He just wore the same three black skinny jeans and drank coffee.

And studied for exams which started next week.

**Alec, 8:51PM:** _No. What for?_  
 **Handsomest man, 8:52PM:** _What’s your size?_

Alec texted his size, but didn’t get further answers. Magnus wished him goodnight and Alec locked his phone with a tired sigh. He really shouldn’t worry this much, probably.

Yet, as he went to sleep, or tried to, anyway, his mind raced about all the possibilities of why he needed a suit. Were they going to a fancy restaurant? High end event? He didn’t know, and come morning, he was worried and stressed once more. He texted Magnus asking him why he would need a suit, but all Magnus said was to just be chill and relax. That there was nothing to worry about.

Alec spend the day in class. One of the few classes he would have before exams. It was boring, he didn’t like it and he kept getting distracted by a certain handsome man that was going to pick him up tonight. Magnus was silent throughout the day. He just let him be, trying to focus on class instead.

Once that was over and he headed home, he bumped into a certain friend of his.

“Alec!” Jace called, skipping over to the tall man. “Damn, it’s been some days!”

A quick hug ensued before they started walking together.

“How have you been?” Jace asked, glancing at Alec.

“Stressed,” Alec admitted with a small grin. “Exams coming up and such. Internships to be found. I got kicked out of the house.” 

Jace stopped in his tracks and turned to Alec. “Why didn’t you tell me!?” he asked, surprised by that tidbit of news. “Damnit, Alec. What happened?”

Alec stopped walking and sighed. He really didn’t want to remember, but he knew he would for the rest of his life. He just didn’t understand how his parents could kick him out of the house at all for being himself.

“I blurted out that I was gay to my mother. And, well...” Alec shrugged, trying to pretend as if it didn’t matter really. Even though it broke his heart every time he thought of his mother’s face and the absolute horror that had been written upon it the moment he had said that. So many things wrong with this world, so many things to be angry about. But no, being gay was obviously not okay to his parents.

“I’m sorry about that,” Jace said, scratching the back of his head lightly. 

Alec started walking again and Jace easily fell in stride besides his friend. “It’s fine,” he said with a little smile.

“Something’s different about you,” Jace noted. 

Alec grinned gleefully at that. “Is there?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jace narrowed his eyes. “What more happened?” he asked.

“Ah, you know. Met this guy. Went to his apartment. I think he is loaded. Undressed and we f-“

“Not the details!” Jace made a face of disgust. “Please! I beg of you, spare me the details!” 

Alec let out a laugh, amused by Jace. “Well, we had a sexy time and then I fled his apartment in the middle of the night without asking for his number or anything. I bumped into him later though.”

“And now?” Jace asked. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Alec glanced at his friend. They were reaching his apartment building. “He uhm...” A faint blush tinted his cheeks pink. “He’s set up a contract.”

“What kind of contract?” Jace pressed, intrigued.

“Uh, a sugar daddy and baby contract?” Alec asked in a questioning tone.

Jace stared at him for what felt like minutes, eyes wide. “That’s interesting. Did you agree?”

“Yes,” Alec said, looking Jace straight in the eyes. “I did.”

Jace grinned. “So, who bottoms?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Does that matter?”

“Not really because I know it’s you.”

Alec snorted. “Whatever,” he said with a fond smile. “Anyway, he’s picking me up tonight so.” 

And then he remembered all of a sudden that he needed to buy a suitcase still. “Ah shit,” he mumbled.

“What?” Jace asked.

“I need a suitcase,” Alec said.

“For what?”

“He’s taking me for the weekend.” Alec sighed. “I need to go buy one. I’ll see you later.”

“Well okay then,” Jace said, waving to his friend as Alec sped away.

Alec found himself a small suitcase and bought it. He hurried home and checked the time on his phone. It was already after 6PM. He opened the suitcase and threw in some clothes hastily, not sure what to bring as he wasn’t entirely certain where they were going. He put his charger and laptop in it as well, because well, exams. And then he was done and he had another two hours or so to waste.

Luckily, those two hours went by a lot faster than he expected. And before he knew it, it was 9PM. He grabbed his suitcase, quickly checked if he had everything before leaving his room. He locked up and went downstairs. He stepped outside and looked around, but he didn’t see Magnus yet. He put the suitcase down and zipped up his jacket. He couldn’t wait for it to be summer and the temperatures to rise.

Suddenly, he heard a car engine. He looked up to see a fancy, black sports car racing down the street until it came to a screeching stop in front of him. The windows lowered and there Magnus sat, grinning, in the driver’s seat. 

“Good evening,” he said. He opened the door and stepped out of the car.

Alec took in the car. “Is this yours?” he asked. He himself didn’t even have a driver’s license. He’d been pestering his parents to let him get driver’s lessons but they hadn’t agreed. 

“Yep,” Magnus said as he walked around the car.

“How loaded are you?” Alec asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. His parents had wealth, they weren’t poor. But it was nothing compared to what Magnus seemed to have. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s suitcase and tossing it in the back. “Get in.”

Alec opened the car door, being careful, too careful really. He sat down into the passenger’s seat and buckled in before closing the door. 

“What kind of car is it?” Alec asked. He had no knowledge about cars at all.

“Porsche 911 Carrera 4,” Magnus answered, getting back into the driver’s seat and buckling himself in as well. Once settled and the door shut, he turned the key and started the car.

Alec fished his phone out of his pocket and typed the name into google. When he saw the price, his eyes widened. “Magnus I...” He bit the bottom of his lip and looked at the man next to him. 

“Relax!” Magnus rolled his eyes and smirked. “Relax, okay? Just... enjoy the ride.” With that, he stepped onto the gas and the car sped off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter and also a little... eh, not that good to me. But I tried, I guess. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and happy holidays and a happy new year.

The moment the car sped off, Alec felt himself being pressed into the seat of the car. He gasped, not expecting it to speed up that fast. It made him feel nauseous for the first three seconds, not being used to that. But after that, he felt giddy, the sheer joy of being in a fast car catching up to him. He smiled bright, watching the world zoom past as Magnus skillfully navigated the busy streets of the city until he had to slow down. Only then did he realise he’d been holding his breath for far too long, causing him to gasp in oxygen.

“You okay?” Magnus asked, briefly glancing over towards Alec.

“Yes,” Alec said, breathlessly. “I just... I didn’t expect the car to go that fast,” he said with a squeak.

“Oh babe, this car can go so much faster.” Magnus grinned gleefully. “Just not here. But once we’re out on the highway.”

Of course he had expected the car to be able to go faster. But still. This amazed him. Much more than he would have imagined. Alec had barely ever been in a car in his life. He mostly took public transport nowadays if he had to go far, since he didn’t have a driver’s license. 

“You’re adorable,” Magnus mused amused. He smiled and focused on the road ahead. “I’ll let you give it a test drive later.”

Alec stared at Magnus for a long minute at that. He didn’t have a driver’s license. He didn’t know how to drive. Surely Magnus wouldn’t let him try to drive in this expensive car.

“What?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t have a driver’s license,” Alec mumbled.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll teach you.” He smiled as they turned onto the highway. “Wanna know the real speed of this beauty?”

Alec grinned happily and nodded his head.

That was all it took for Magnus to push down the gas pedal and speed up the car.

Alec became giddy as the car sped up, the world speeding past. He grinned happily as he watched out the window, the world nothing but a blur.

“How fast can this car go?” he asked.

“It can go almost 300km an hour,” Magnus replied, taking another quick glance at the happy young man beside him. At this point, he knew he had made the right decision and he was going to love every minute of it. He was certain of that.

“Where are we going?” Alec asked after half an hour or so, the world speeding past at a comfortable 180km an hour. He was still wondering why they’d need a tux at all. So many questions that Magnus continued being rather vague over.

“Oklahoma,” Magnus replied as he relaxed into his seat.

“But... Isn’t tha-“

“Yes, it’s far away. Typically that’s a 22-hour drive.” Magnus moved a hand from the steering wheel to Alec’s high and let it rest there. “We’ll make it in 18 probably.”

“No stops?” Alec frowned, worried for Magnus’ wellbeing if they weren’t going to stop along the way.

“We’ll stop here and there for a quick break, but no.” Magnus glanced at Alec. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled genuinely and carefree.

Alec wondered what it would be like to just be carefree. Would probably be much healthier for him. He was always stressing himself out. Mostly thanks to his parents who alwlays expected the best grades from him. He couldn’t always uphold that standard, he simply didn’t know how. He did get bad grades every once in a while, but it never really affected his overall score. Yet, whenever he scored bad his parents were just disappointed in him.

He guessed he was a major disappointment to them now, being gay and all. He wondered if they would ever love him again after that fiasco. Probably not.

This doomed the entire good mood that he had. He turned his head to stare out of the window and sighed deeply. There was no saving him now, probably. God, how he had fucked up now. He mentally shook his head.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, giving his thigh a gentle squeeze. 

Alec remained quiet and distant, simply giving a shrug. He closed his eyes, pressing his head against the cold window and trying to retreat into his mind. He didn’t mean to be rude to Magnus.

Half an hour later or so the car came to a stop. Alec opened his eyes and turned to Magnus. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Talk to me,” Magnus said, worried.

“Do I have to?” 

“Yes.” Magnus gave a gentle smile. “In order for this relationship to work, I want full disclosure of what you’re feeling. What’s on your mind.”

Alec heaved a heavy sigh and looked out the window. They were on some dark parking spot. He unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the car door, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. He leaned against the car and looked up at the night sky. It was clear. The stars were shining so much brighter than he was used to. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said gently. “Come on. Tell me.” 

Alec looked down at Magnus and heaved another sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. It was cold outside, a light breeze raising the hairs on his skin. His breath came out in puffs and he watched them drift away from him.

“I just... I fucked up, Magnus. I fucked up real bad.” He looked down at the ground now, feeling shame washing over him. It consumed him entirely as he tried to process his mother’s rejection.

“What happened?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec with a worried expression.

“I came out to my mom.” Alec closed his eyes as he remembered her face of absolute disgust. “She uh... She didn’t take it too well.”

“You told me about that,” Magnus said, feeling bad for him. 

“Yeah. I called them a few days ago. My mother said to never call again. Don’t ever ask for help again. You know. Just... She told me that she no longer recognised me as her son.” Alec bit down onto his trembling lip as he registered that to himself. Tears burned in his eyes but he couldn’t bring himself to let them fall. He knew logically that it wasn’t his fault. That he didn’t deserve this. But yet, he felt so bad. So stupid. He should have never told them.

“Oh Alexander...” Magnus walked over to Alec and took both his hands into his own. “Shhh.”

Alec pressed his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck and started sobbing, everything coming apart. His careful charade fell and tears soaked Magnus’ shirt as he cried into the other man’s shoulder. Sobs shook his body as he held onto Magnus, who in turn held him and let him cry.

He fell silent after several minutes and he pulled away, angrily wiping at his eyes to get rid of the remaining tears. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologise,” Magnus said. He took Alec’s chin gently between his fingers and pushed it up. “You’re going to be okay. And you’ll always have me.”

This made Alec smile. “Thank you.” 

Magnus pressed his lips gently to Alec’s and smiled. “Now, get back in. We have about 18 hours ahead of us.”

Alec nodded and got back into the car. He buckled himself and shut the door. Magnus got back in as well and started the car, before driving back onto the main road. He turned on the radio to fill up the space with sound as they drove.

By the time the sun rose into the sky, Magnus was starting to become quite tired. They had about 8 hours done, so 10 more to go. There was a restaurant and resting stop ahead of them so he took that exit and drove onto an empty parking spot. He looked at Alec and saw that the young man was asleep. He smiled, watching him sleep for a few minutes before gently shaking his shoulder.

“Hey, do you want to eat or drink anything? There’s a restaurant inside.” He gestured towards the building on the left of them.

“Uh, yeah.” Alec yawned and unbuckled his seatbelt before getting out of the car. Magnus locked the car once they were out and took Alec’s hand, taking him inside. They each took a tray, loading it with their breakfast and coffee before paying and sitting down. 

“Did you sleep okay?” Magnus asked as he took a big gulp of coffee. He felt the caffeine working immediately, waking up his tired mind a little. 

“Yeah. The car is surprisingly comfortable,” Alec said with a small grin. He ate happily, quite hungry. “How far along are we?”

“Just 10ish more hours to go,” Magnus said and chuckled. “We’re about halfway there.”

“Aren’t you tired yet?” Alec asked, concerned for Magnus’ wellbeing.

“Eh. I do this quite often.” Magnus shrugged and finished his breakfast, sitting back to sip his coffee. He relished in the taste of coffee.

“You have to take a nap,” Alec said. “Please.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Okay,” he said.

They headed back to the car and got in. Alec took some time to study while Magnus took a nap. And then his sister texted him.

 **Izzy, 7:39AM:** _Hey Alec_  
 **Alec, 7:39AM:** _Hey Izz_  
 **Izzy, 7:40AM:** _How are you?_  
 **Alec, 7:40AM:** _I’m good. You?_  
 **Izzy, 7:42AM:** _Sad_

Alec frowned, wondering why his sister was sad. This got him feeling worried, too.

 **Alec, 7:42AM:** _Why?_

There was a silence for several minutes while Alec waited for a reply. He busied himself with going through his notes, knowing his exams were just a week away. It made him anxious. Even though his parents had disowned him, he still felt the pressure to score well on them. For himself, but for his parents, in the hope he could still make them proud a little. He doubted it, but still.

 **Izzy, 7:50AM:** _Our parents have been fighting a lot._  
 **Izzy, 7:50AM:** _About you._  
 **Izzy, 7:50AM:** _And they’re talking about how I shouldn’t be texting you anymore. They kind of forbade it._  
 **Izzy, 7:51AM:** _I don’t know what to do, Alec._

Alec felt a horrible tug at his heart. To think that his parents had been fighting about him, forbidding Izzy to even talk to him. He didn’t know what to think about that. But it hurt. He’d never expected his parents to be that bad.

 **Alec, 7:52AM:** _I’m so sorry Izz._  
 **Izzy, 7:53AM:** _It’s not your fault. They should accept you for who you are. It’s mostly mom who isn’t being very nice._  
 **Alec, 7:53AM:** _I don’t know what else to do._  
 **Izzy, 7:54AM:** _They’re talking about a marriage proposol._  
 **Alec, 7:54AM:** _What??_  
 **Izzy, 7:54AM:** _They want you to marry someone, a girl. Uh..._  
 **Izzy, 7:55AM:** _Something about money and status? They’ve found someone I think but I dont know who._  
 **Alec, 7:56AM:** _Don’t worry about it._  
 **Izzy, 7:56AM:** _Okay. I’ll text you later, I hear mom._

And with that, their conversation ended. Alec stared at her last few messages though, wondering why in the hell they wanted him to marry someone. He knew their parents had quite some savings, he doubted something had happened to that. Yet he wouldn’t know what else if it was about money. 

He tried to focus on his notes again, but nothing worked. He sighed and decided not to push it. 

Magnus woke up an hour later, yawning and stretching out as much as possible. He sat up in his chair and looked towards Alec, seeing the worried frown creasing his face.

“Alec? What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“Nothing,” Alec said and smiled at Magnus. “Let’s go. I’m excited for the rest of the drive.”

“Well, okay then.” Magnus was more than happy to please as he started up the engine, pulled out of the parking spot and drove back onto the highway. He smiled as he pushed in the gas pedal, the car speeding up steadily as they zoomed past the rest of the cars on their commute.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a little after six pm that Friday when they arrived at their destination, a luxurious looking house that was gated. Alec took in the surroundings as the gate opened. The front yard leading up to the house was mostly just grass. But behind the house rose tall trees, as if there was an entire forest to explore. He smiled as the car followed the path towards the garage that, just like the gate, had to be opened with a code. Once the code was typed in, the door rose up and Magnus steadily drove the Porsche inside and parked it.

There were even more cars. Alec stepped out of the car after unbuckling his seatbelt and gingerly closed the car door. He inspected the other cars with curiousity. Sure, New York had many cars, but rarely did he see cars like this. These were all sports cars.

"How many cars do you own?" Alec asked, looking towards Magnus.

"Five," Magnus answered in turn. He opened the back and grabbed their bags before taking Alec through a door with another code-lock. They stepped into the kitchen.

"Damn." Alec could only describe the kitchen as massive. Even his parents didn't have a house this big. It had an island in the middle, a large fridge and freezer combination that seemed fit for two families at least. He couldn't really imagine the amount of money Magnus had.

"Come. We need to change." Magnus took the young man to the bedroom. "I bought you a tux. A white one, because I think that will compliment your eyes and skin."

He took it from the closet and laid it out on the large bed.

Alec gaped at it for a minute. It was stunning and too expensive for him to wear, surely. 

"You like it?" Magnus asked.

"I do but, Magnus, this is-"

Magnus silenced him, pressing a finger against Alec's lips. "I don't want to hear it. You're here to be spoiled."

A faint blush tinted Alec's cheeks a rosy red. He nodded.

"Good. Get dressed. We leave in half an hour." Magnus winked and left the bedroom, taking his own tux with him.

Alec turned back to the clothes laid out onto the bed. He couldn't believe the amount of money that Magnus had probably spent on this. But here he was, trying not to panic as he undressed. 

After a quick wash in the bathroom he got himself dressed. Once he was done, tying the shoelaces of his shoes, he rose up and stood in front of the large mirror.

"Damn," he whispered as he inspected himself. He took out his phone and took a quick picture before sending it to Izzy. He knew she would like it.

Just then, Magnus came back into the bedroom. He whistled as he gleefully inspected Alec in a tux. "You look hot." He grinned once he was done with inspecting.

"You look pretty good yourself." Magnus smiled as he took in the sight of Magnus in a tux. He decided then that he quite liked the sight of it. "So, where are we going?"

"A dance event." Magnus took Alec's hand and guided him through the house, back into the garage. He took one of the car keys and unlocked a car, not the one they had come in, but another.

It was a sleek sports car in silver with black finishes. Alec bit his lip as he inspected the car. He really should start his driver's license because seeing Magnus drive got him all excited. He wanted to drive a car himself, feel what that was like. And it would probably be useful.

"Dance event?" This sparked Alec's curiousity.

"Yep." He opened the door to the passenger's seat and Alec got in. Magnus shut the door, walked around the car and opened the door on the driver's side before getting in. He shut the door and started the car, guiding it out of the parking spot.

"This is my favourite car," Magnus said as he punched in the code to open the garage door. 

"What car is it?" Alec asked as Magnus guided the car through the garden and out the gate.

"Audi R8," Magnus said with a grin. "This is my fastest car." 

Magnus guided the car through the city before driving towards the highway. He stopped the car and looked towards Alec. 

"How fast?" Alec asked. He was definitely developing something for fast cars. For Magnus driving fast cars. Never had he imagined that a car could get him this excited but it did. 

"Over 300 kilometers an hour." Magnus gripped the steering wheel, the car revving. "You think you can handle that?"

Alec grinned. "Yes!"

With that, the car sped off onto the highway, reaching 100 kilometers an hour in a little over 3 seconds and steadily speeding up. Alec felt dizzy, but in a good way, as the car sped past other cars. He felt good, really good, even as the conversation he had with Izzy this morning kept coming back to him. The fact that his mother disowned him, yet was trying to find someone for him to marry, all but showcased their hypocrisy. And he was in the middle of it. The disappointing son. He had never really been the son she had wanted him to be. And she had always carefully dropped those hints. But she had also, always, relied on him to better himself and prove himself a worthy heir of the Lightwood name. Which is what she was trying to do now. Better the name. Get more status. And ruin his life in the worst way he could imagine.

Alec knew she wouldn't give up until she had gotten what she wanted. But he decided then that he wasn't about to let her. Magnus was amazing, so far. Having only really known him for a few short days had been an absolute pleasure and he wanted to stick by this man's side for as long as he could. Never had Alec developed a crush in his life until now. He could honestly say that he was rather in love with Magnus. And there was no way he was going to let his mother come in between. If that meant permanent disownment, then so be it. He'd rather be disowned than marry someone he could never love.

But he knew this would be an uphill battle. His parents had never been easy and weren't known for giving up. But he would fight them each step of the way if he had to.

The car hit the 300 marker and Alec happily looked out the window. He tried to push the plans of his parents to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about it right now. Not while he was supposed to enjoy a night out with Magnus. He needed this weekend to destress before exams would start.

The car slowed down as they took an exit off the highway and drove into a neighbouring city. Magnus drove through the streets slowly before they arrived at a tall building. It looked like a school building. Magnus parked the car and unbuckled his seatbelt before smoothly getting out.

Alec followed his example, getting out of the car a little less smoothly than Magnus did. But he managed anyway and shut the door behind him.

"This is my school," Magnus said as he locked the car. He took Alec's hand and smiled. "They're holding a small dance event. And since I'm a dancer I wanted to share this with you."

They walked over the red carpet and through the doors. While there had been no one outside, inside the building it was bustling with life. There were three tables with tall glasses filled with bubbling drinks. Magnus offered Alec one, which he took, and then took a glass himself, sipping it as they navigated the busy halls of the school building.

Eventually they took a seat in a large auditorium, the podium empty and one spotlight pointed at it. They offered small snacks which they took, Alec happily eating them as he was quite hungry.

A few minutes later everyone seated and someone walked onto the stage towards the middle.

"Welcome, all!" He bowed before them. "We're honoured that you have joined us for our small showcase. The exam students have been working hard on their assignment and while this is not their finished product, they wanted to show off how far they've gotten so far." He clapped his hands together. "I hope you will all enjoy!"

The man exited the stage and the lights went out for a few seconds.

"I'll be back, stay here," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear before disappearing.

The lights switched back on and four dancers were centered on the stage. Music started playing and they started moving, Alec following them with his eyes intently as they danced on stage.

Their dance lasted several minutes before the music and the dancers came to a stop.

The lights turned off and for a minute there was shuffling and whispers before the lights turned on again.

Another group, this time of three dancers, were positioned on stage. Once more, music started, another song and the dancers moved along the podium. Alec was completely amazed at how well they danced. He couldn't dance. Not really. He'd seen people dance as New York was full of dancers. But nothing like this. Or perhaps he'd just never been as interested in dancing as he was now.

Their dance ended and the lights shut off again. A second later it turned on and the man from earlier entered the stage. "This next and last piece will be a solo dance from one of our sponsors. He's also a student here in his final year. Enjoy!"

He left the stage and the lights turned off.

A minute later it turned on. Magnus stood centre on the stage, in silver tights and a white, tight tank top. Alec could feel himself drawn in a deep breath and hold it as the music started. He watched with wide eyes as Magnus moved to the beat of the song, adjusting to the speed fluidly and perfectly.

Never before had he been so enthralled by someone dancing. Watching Magnus out every emotion into his performance and smoothly moving around the stage to the music was something else. As if it didn't belong in an universe as impure as this one was. Alec was completely focused on every movement that Magnus made.

The performance lasted too short for him. But once it ended, he couldn't help but feel out of breath. He had to remind himself to breathe as the music came to an end and the performance was over. Alec saw that Magnus was breathing hard as well, but smiling nonetheless.

After a quick thank you word, the other guests were now standing up and mingling about, happily talking among themselves. Alec felt a little out of place, scratching the back of his head as he got up. He took another glass of champagne and sipped it as he scanned the crowds for Magnus.

He felt his phone buzz and whipped it out of his pocket, unlocking the screen. He answered the call and put the phone to his ear. "Hey Izz."

"Aleeeeec! You look so hot in that tux!" She sounded gleeful. 

He grinned. "I do, if I may say so myself."

"Yes! Where are you that you needed a tux?" She asked.

"I'm at Magnus' school for a small event. He danced just now."

"How was that?"

"Nothing short of stunning," Alec said with a chuckle. "The way he danced was absolutely amazing."

"I'm glad to hear you're having a good time," Izzy said, sounding quite relieved. "Really. Enjoy it."

"I will. I see Magnus, I have to go."

"Go get him, Tiger."

"Bye Izz." Alec hung up the phone and tucked it back into his pocket. He approached Magnus, who was dressed into his tux again.

"Hey love," Magnus said, kissing him on the cheek and interlocking his arm with Alec's. "What did you think?"

"You were amazing!" Alec grinned. "Really. The other dancers too. I have never paid much attention to dancers but man…"

Magnus smiled happily. "I'm glad you enjoyed the performance." He took Alec through the crowd, making quick small talk here and there before they headed out of the building and back into the parking lot.

"Are you hungry?" Magnus asked as he unlocked the car.

"Ravenous," Alec replied, getting into the passenger's seat.

Magnus got into the driver's seat and started the car. He pulled out of the parking spot and drove away from the building, further into the city.

After a quick dinner at a small restaurant they headed back home. Magnus didn't drive as fast, taking it a little slower now. Alec was feeling quite tired, after a long drive and then this event. But he was glad that he'd been able to tag along. 

They finally arrived back at Magnus' place. They immediately headed to the bedroom where they got undressed.

"I'm going to grab a shower," Magnus announced and headed into the bathroom. A minute later, the shower turned on.

Alec unzipped his suitcase and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, pulling them on before crawling into the large bed. He sighed at the comfort of the covers, easily curling up underneath them. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Magnus returned from the shower and smiled when he saw that Alec was already asleep. He couldn't blame him. It had been an exhausting day. He crawled into bed as well and gingerly wrapped an arm around Alec, who sleepily snuggled into Magnus.

Magnus closed his eyes and drifted off easily as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, if your parents plan something insane, why not counter it with an equally insane plan? :)

_Alec stood at the alter, hands fisted in front of him. He fidgeted nervously, waiting for the woman he was going to marry to walk down the aisle. Jace and his sister were there, along with his parents._

_This was his parents' idea. If he married someone they approved of, he would be accepted back by them. He hadn't initially cared, being content on spending his time with Magnus. But somehow Magnus had found out and broken up with him. He didn't know why. And now he was here, a reluctant participant to his own marriage to someone he would never love._

_Finally, the music started. Alec swallowed, his stomach twisting into knots as he watched her walk down the aisle, veil in front of her, shielding her face. He glanced towards his parents. His mother had tears in her eyes but his father looked stoic, as he generally did. His mother smiled proudly at him. Alec looked away just as she stopped in front of him._

_She removed her veil and Alec frowned, taking a step back. She had no face at all. It was just a white surface, no eyes or a nose, or lips._

_Alec looked at his parents and saw that they were also faceless. He frowned and looked through the rest of the crowd, but it seemed that their faces were all gone, turned into empty canvasses. Even Jace and his sister were now blank-faced creatures. Alec looked back at his bride, breathing heavily. He didn't understand what was happening. He bent forward, hands on his knees as he breathed harshly, a panic attack washing over him._

_Suddenly, the bride's hands were all over him, his hair, face and shoulders. Another pair of hands, his mother's, all over his side. More hands on his back. Alec couldn't breathe, choking as the hands stroked him. He fell to his knees as the faceless creatures bent over him, prodding him everywhere they could. As a last effort, Alec opened his mouth to scream, to find his voice gone._

"Alec!" Magnus desperately shook the young man's shoulders, trying to wake him up from whatever awful nightmare he was having. He had been mumbling for well over an hour now, his forehead covered in sweat. He looked pale, terrified as he shivered under the blankets.

Alec opened his eyes and rapidly sat up, looking around with wide eyes. His heart hammered in his chest and his breathing shallow but fast as he came to his senses.

"It's okay," Magnus said gently. He switched on the main light, the room lighting up.

Alec took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He looked towards Magnus and relaxed a little, leaning back on his hands as his breathing returned to normal and his heart slowed down to a better pace.

"You scared me there for a second" Magnus said, clearly worried. "What were you dreaming of?"

"Oh no…" Alec shook his head, letting himself fall back onto the bed. "Just a nightmare, don't worry."

"Well, it was pretty intense. Do you get those often?" Magnus asked, sitting up and crossing his legs.

Alec shook his head. "No. I've never had a nightmare before." Not even as a kid. This was the first nightmare he had ever had, as far as he could remember, anyway. 

"What was it about?" Magnus prompted.

Alec looked at him and sighed. "My parents are trying to arrange a marriage between me and a woman, I think. So I can win back their favour."

"Oh…" Magnus frowned. He'd only heard bad stories so far about Alec's parents. Everything made him want to take Alec away from them and protect him. But this was bad.

"I'm sorry," Alec apologised. "I never thought they would do something like that."

"That's not your fault," Magnus said, looking at Alec with sad eyes. 

"I won't marry her," Alec said, determined. "I don't care."

Magnus shoved his legs out of bed and stood up. It was a little after seven am now. "Alec, I don't want you to have to choose between your parents and me."

"Well I will," Alec said, getting out of bed as well. "Listen. This proposition, this deal, it wasn't something I had ever considered. But I really like you, Magnus. And I am not ready to lose you."

Magnus felt torn. Of course he didn't want to lose Alec. But forcing Alec to choose was rather cruel, in his eyes. And he knew already that there was no sense in talking to Alec's parents. They seemed deadset on being homophobic and Magnus didn't deal with that well. But there was no way he could do this now. Perhaps life had simply different plans for them both. Perhaps they were never meant to last, no matter how much Magnus had hoped they would. This was an incredibly cruel twist.

"Magnus" Alec said softly, taking his hands in his own. "Listen. I will not marry someone I don't love. I simply can't." He saw the anxiety in Magnus' eyes and felt really bad for him. His parents were really making a mess of the first solid relationship he had. Even if it had been so short. It wasn't fair. He deserved better. They both did.

"Look, I-" Alec swallowed, clearing his throat. "I love you."

Magnus' eyes widened as he looked at Alec. He hadn't expected a love declaration to happen so fast. They hadn't known each other that long. It seemed like things were moving really fast now and he wasn't entirely sure how to handle all of this. But then he got a mad idea in his head.

"I have a plan," Magnus said.

"Tell me." Alec smiled at him.

"You can't marry that woman if you're already married." Magnus took a step back and sunk to one knee. "And I know this is moving real fast but we can always get a divorce if things don't work out. But… Marry me?"

Alec stared down at Magnus, tears forming in his eyes. This plan was ridiculous but Magnus was right. His parents couldn't force him to marry if he was already married. And a divorce could be arranged if it all didn't pan out. It seemed like the perfect chaotic madness that they needed at the moment.

So he grinned. "Yes, I will." He tugged Magnus up and kissed him. This was both going to be terrifying and exciting.

Their kissing led to a makeout session led to passionate sex beneath already sweaty covers. After that they took a shower and got dressed.

"We'll go get breakfast," Magnus said, buttoning up his shirt. "And then we'll look at rings and then we'll get married either today if possible or tomorrow."

Alec nodded, agreeing to that. 

They headed out into the garage, taking the Audi. Alec got into the passenger's seat and Magnus drove the car out of the garage and away from the grounds.

They found a nice little place to have breakfast at. They ate quietly. Alec was mulling over the plan in his mind. No doubt would this absolutely infuriate his parents if he just got married to Magnus. And he wondered what Izzy would think of it. This was rather an out of the blue decision. It wasn't very rational and it worried him on one hand. Magnus would be his husband for better or for worse.

But right now, it was the only option he could think of to get out from his parents' crazy plan. He could just say no to them, but they would force him. He knew that much. They had a way of forcing their kids to do exactly as they wanted, and he hated that.

Perhaps he should at least tell his sister. She had always been there for him even through the toughest of times. But he worried that she would accidentally tell his parents and they would put an immediate stop to it. He couldn't have that, even if this situation was making him anxious. He just couldn't have that.

After a quiet breakfast, Magnus took them to a jewelry shop. There, they picked simple rings, nothing too obvious yet still good enough to be proper wedding bands. Having that done, Magnus decided to call a few people.

Victorious he tucked his phone away. "Alright," he said, clapping his hands together and turning to Alec. "I know a guy and I know a place and we can get married tonight."

Alec smiled. "That's great," he said, though it sounded a little hesitant.

Magnus took his hands. "If you don't want this, then we won't."

He didn't want to make things more difficult for Alec than they already were. But he was serious on marrying Alec. So far, Alec had proven to be an interesting person. More so than he had initially expected. And he had fallen in love head over heels the first time they slept together. Alec was something else. He was certain that they could spend the rest of their lives together and be happy.

Alec pecked his lips. "I know. But I want this." And that was the truth. Never had Alec even thought about marrying. But now, with his parents otherwise forcing him to, this was the best option. It had him optimistic. For once, his parents wouldn't be able to force him to go through with their insane plan.

Even if this plan was a little insane as well.

They got back into the car and drove back to Magnus' place. 

Alec was fidgety the rest of the day, checking his phone every few minutes or so. The butterflies in his stomach was making him rather sick. He didn't like the feeling. He wasn't exactly sure how to handle the situation. It felt like he was jumping from one bad scenario into possibly another bad scenario. Things were moving so incredibly fast right now.

His exams were coming up. His internship would start soon. On one hand he was exciting to start his internship. It gave him something to do other than bury his nose in books. On another, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Law wasn't easy. There were so many different aspects. But still. At least, if he did this right, it could land him for the rest of his life. He could be set. No need to search for a job.

But those were far-away dreams, for now. The thing he needed to focus on was getting married at the moment. He watched Magnus lay out his tux, careful not to wrinkle it. They were really getting married tonight. And while Alec could back out of it right now, he didn't want to. Not even to please his parents.

He'd rather get married to Magnus and be disowned for the rest of his life than marry some woman he would never love and be unhappy. Even if his marriage with Magnus would end in shambles, anything was better than what his parents had planned for him. He'd take that chance.

So he got dressed in the same tux as last night. He checked himself in the mirror and smiled. It looked just as good on him as it did yesterday. 

Magnus was getting dressed too. Alec watched him in the mirror, admiring his athletic body. Magnus always moved so elegantly, as if he was from another world. So smoothly he had never seen anyone move.

"Are you ready?" Magnus asked, finishing getting dressed. He turned to Alec and smiled.

Alec grinned. "Yes, I am."

"Good." Magnus took Alec's hand and took him to the garage. Once more they took the Audi and Alec had a feeling that it was Magnus' favourite car. He couldn't blame him though. The car was amazing. Alec would really like to drive it at some point.

They drove for an hour or so, music filling up the silence between them. 

Alec was surprised as they pulled up to a little church, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. It was lit up by small lights, surrounded by big trees. Someone was waiting outside.

Magnus parked the car and shut it off. They both got out, shutting the door behind them. Alec took Magnus' hand as they walked up to whoever was waiting outside.

"Hey Jem," Magnus said, smiling. "Been a while. Thanks for doing this."

Jem grinned. "Of course."

They went inside, up to the front. Candles burned within the church. Alec looked around, taking it all in. He smiled.

It was a quick ceremony. Rings exchanged and papers signed and they were officially married. Alec turned the ring on his finger, admiring it quietly as Magnus talked to Jem. This was it.

He took out his phone, snapped a photo and sent it to Izzy. 

She called all but three seconds after.

"Alec? Is that an engagement ring?" Izzy asked the moment Alec answered his phone.

"Better. It's a wedding ring," Alec said, walking out of the church.

"What? Are you insane?" Izzy sounded worried. "Our parents are going to kill you."

"They can't," Alec snorted. "Izzy, relax. This way they can't force me to marry someone else just for their own gain."

"True." Izzy was quiet for a minute. "Did you marry Magnus?"

"Yep."

"Damn." Izzy giggled. "Are you in love?"

Alec considered that question. "Yeah, I am." He smiled.

"Good. You tell our parents though."

"I will. Bye."

Alec tucked his phone away and sighed. He knew this was likely complicating things but it had happened now. It was done.

"You good?" Magnus asked as he came to stand beside his husband.

"Yes." Alec smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me."

They had dinner back in town before heading back home. Alec was asleep an hour after, tired. Magnus on the other hand wasn't tired at all. As he sat on the bed and admired his husband he smiled fondly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a heads-up: it's going to get real dark real fast from here on out. It's not going to be pretty. So if you're sensitive to rape, violence and blood I do recommend you don't read any further.

Alec was the first to wake up that morning to the constant buzzing of something. He groaned, sitting up slowly and looking towards Magnus. He was asleep. Alec smiled and looked down at his hand where a ring now adorned one of his fingers. So it hadn't been a dream. It had been real.

It felt surreal still, being married. Alec had never thought he would get married this early in his life, if at all. Especially to a man. Considering his parents opinion on such matters. But he also knew this could get him into a world of problems. He wanted to wait with telling his parents for a while, just to keep it quiet. Because if his mother knew, all hell would break lose for sure. And he wasn't yet ready for that.

The buzzing continued, grabbing Alec's attention again.

He shoved his legs out of bed and stood up, searching for the device that kept buzzing. He found it on the floor eventually and snatched it up. It was his own phone that had been buzzing. He saw his mom's contact info popping up. She had called him five times so far.

That definitely wasn't good. He frowned, clicking on her phone number and calling it.

The phone rang, once, twice.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," his mother's voice sounded harshly through the phone. "What have you done?" 

Alec swallowed. "What do you mean?" he asked, keeping his voice steady. He left the bedroom, opting to go into the living room instead so he wouldn't wake up his husband.

"You got married!" She shrieked.

_Fuck._

"Perhaps?" His voice shook now. He was pacing, pulling a hand through his messy hair. How could she even know? Only Izzy knew. 

"Don't you dare deny it," his mother growled lowly. "The worst thing is that I had to find out from your sister!" She was properly upset, anger coursing through her voice.

"Mom," Alec said, trying to get her to calm down. "Just listen, okay? You were planning on marrying me off to some random woman."

"Not just a random woman!" Her voice rose in pitch.

Alec grimaced. He felt like he was only making it worse for himself even though he tried to get a hold of the situation.

"A well-established woman! Someone worthy to carry our family name instead of some…" She fell silent as she contemplated her next words.

"Instead of a man?" Alec sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You've always been rather homophobic."

The silence lasted for several minutes. Alec knew that couldn't be good, but he didn't dare say anything at the moment. He was certain that his mother was planning to kill him at this very moment.

"So you wasted your chance to be well-established and instead just married a random guy you met what, a week ago?" His mother inhaled sharply. "Is it that bad? Really?"

"I love him," Alec countered. It was the truth. Alec did love Magnus even though he'd only known him for such a short time. And while things had moved incredibly fast, he was glad to have Magnus at his side.

"That's a sin." His mother sighed, sounding exhausted now. "I could have known you would do something this incredibly stupid."

"Because marrying me to someone who I will never love isn't." Alec rolled his eyes. He was starting to become really frustrated. His mother was family but he could say for certain he wasn't very fond of her right now.

Alec had hoped on an easy morning with his husband, eating breakfast together. And then planning the trip back, as Alec had to get back by tomorrow morning.

"You could have learned to love her," Maryse said in a low voice.

"Mother, I am gay. G A Y." He spelled out the word carefully. "I do not love women in such a way and I never will."

"So you're just a sinful bastard, then."

Alec gulped, taking his phone from his ear and staring at the screen for a moment. He had not expected his mother to call him that. He put it back to his ear. "If that is what you think of me."

He swallowed, trying to contain the tears threatening to spill. His mother had always been harsh on him, but this was exceptionally cruel, even for her.

"I loved you," Maryse said, voice softer now. She too sounded on the verge of tears.

Alec felt bad for her then, guilt washing over him. 

"I'm sorry," he said, voice cracking. "I'm sorry."

"No," Maryse said sternly. "I will not forgive you for this, for ruining the Lightwood reputation. From here on out, you're forbidden to talk to your siblings."

"Mom-"

"No. This is the end. You have hurt me and your father in the worst way I could have imagined. And you've tainted your sister with your ideas in the process. Goodbye."

She hung up.

Alec felt his knees give out as he sunk to the ground, staring at the black screen of his phone now. He knew his mother would have been angry, but this was entirely unexpected. She had a tendency to overreact but nothing could have prepared him for this. To think he may never see or talk to Izzy or Max again.

"Alec?" Magnus slowly approached his newly wed husband. He knelt down in front of him. He had been standing in the doorway to the living room for a minute or so. He hadn't wanted to disturb the conversation Alec was having with his mother, even if Alec looked clearly on distress. It had him worried.

Alec had tears dripping from his face. He looked up at Magnus and shook his head, scrambling away from him. He stumbled as he snatched his phone and headed into the bedroom, getting dressed. He moved on auto pilot, not even certain of what he was doing himself. He reappeared and threw the front door open before stumbling out of the mansion.

"Alec!" Magnus went after him, grabbing his wrist quickly. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

Even Magnus was becoming panicked now. Was Alec going to leave him? Did he make a mistake? Perhaps he shouldn't have done all of this. Magnus had always been careful with opening up to anyone. Yet Alec had made him feel so safe and secure, until now. 

Alec looked at Magnus, feeling his heart shatter in his chest. "My mother called," he said, voice rough. "She knows."

Magnus frowned. How that woman knew was beyond him. "It's going to be okay," he said softly. He couldn't promise it, though. Not right now. 

Alec shook his head, tearing his hand free. "I need some space," he said and headed to the gate. He needed to get away, clear his mind for a bit. 

Magnus followed after him and opened the gate. He watched Alec go but decided to grant him his space. His heart raced, his thoughts scattered about him as his morning had erupted into chao. Never had he expected to start his day like this.

He closed the gate and headed back inside. Magnus walked into the kitchen and gripped the counter, taking a deep breath as he tried to think of what to do next. Perhaps this was his fault. Maybe he should have never asked Alec to marry him. This was all going so differently than he had expected. All he had wanted was to spend a pleasurable weekend with him. But it had swiftly turned into something more and now Alec was out there.

Magnus pulled a hand through his hair as he breathed deeply. Surely they didn't deserve this chaos.

\----- 

Alec found himself wandering around, just lost in thought as he did. He felt empty and drained, as if he had never known emotions. His head was in turmoil, thoughts tearing him apart as he walked.

He had his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. His mother finding out was one thing. To forbid him to ever see or talk to his siblings again was something else. He thought of Izzy. Perhaps she had accidentally told their parents. Or his mother could have confiscated her phone and found out that way. He knew his mother had always been good at finding out the truth. No matter how well they hid it.

He could feel the tears threatening to burst once more as he walked. But he swallowed them back. This wasn't his fault. His mother was overreacting. And yet he felt nothing but guilt. It took him like a tidal wave, knocked the air from his lungs and he stopped, finding a tree to lean against as he tried to breathe. 

But the air seemed to thin. His world became a blur as it started spinning. His lungs burned as he sucked in air but it didn't seem enough at all. Spots appeared in his vision and he blinked, trying to get rid of them.

Alec was hyperventilating, quickly breathing in oxygen yet no oxygen seemed to fill his lungs. His knees felt weak and before he knew it he found himself on the ground, on his hands and knees as he tried to steady himself.

The spots became bigger, darker. He was nauseous, his body refusing to cooperate. He fell to his side and curled up as his eyes shut and consciousness faded from him.

\----- 

Magnus paced in the living room as the sun set. Alec wasn't back yet and he wasn't answering his phone. Anxiety rushed through his veins. This wasn't good.

Alec had never been here before so he may have gotten lost. Perhaps his phone was dead. Magnus lived on the edge of a large forest and he knew how easy it was to lose sight of your heading. But that wasn't all. He knew the forest contained a drugs lab somewhere and a gang to guard it. The police had found drugs in there on several occasions and arrested people but Magnus knew there were gang members still left.

The gang had never bothered him and he had kept quiet about them. It was how that worked. But knowing Alec was somewhere out there, alone, made him anxious beyond words.

So he grabbed a flashlight, his phone and tucked a gun in the back of his pants, just in case. He sighed, grabbed his coat and pulled it on before heading outside.

Magnus went into the direction he last saw Alec going. It was getting dark out. The trees loomed over him as he followed a small trail into the forest. The shadows became darker as he found himself wandering deeper into the forest. He made sure to keep looking around himself, using his flashlight to search out suspicious shadows.

He really didn't like going into the forest after dark. This entire situation was making him rather anxious as he walked. Twigs cracked beneath his shoes as he ventured further into the darkness, glad for the flashlight. 

Hours passed as he searched for his husband. But there was no sign of him anywhere. And Magnus had a feeling he was perhaps getting a little lost. How quickly they had gone from happiness to uncertainty.

Something shiny caught his eye. Magnus walked over and crouched down, seeing a phone with a broken screen. He recognised it as Alec's phone immediately. He snatched it up and tried to turn it on, but it seemed out of power or broken as a whole.

He looked around. "Alec!" He called, heart racing. 

This wasn't good. If Alec didn't have his phone on him, surely he was entirely lost. Had someone gotten to him? Magnus chewed on his bottom lip as he looked around. But he knew he wasn't going to find his lover alone. Not right now. It was too dark. So, he turned and headed back, eventually leaving the forest and standing in front of the gate of his property. He punched in the code and stepped inside, then waited for the gate to close behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: non-consensual touching, oral rape.
> 
> Alec finds himself waking up to a worrying situation.

"He's been missing for 24 hours now!" Magnus was pacing his bedroom, the soft beige carpet beneath his feet showing his path as he walked it up and down. The sun had risen into the sky and Magnus had gone out into the forest once more, but there was no sign of his husband anywhere. As if he had just disappeared.

He'd been on the phone for over an hour now, trying to reach someone else besides the woman he was speaking to. He knew she could only file a report. He didn't care for that. He needed police to go out and search for his husband. To find him, and soon.

"Sir, please calm down," the woman on the other side of the conversation said.

Magnus sighed, taking a deep breath before releasing it. He wasn't sure if he could stay calm at all while he didn't know where Alec was. The situation was most frustrating. Who knew what Alec may have gone through already? Any second Magnus didn't know where Alec was, was a second of him worrying over his husband.

"Please," he said, voice high pitched in desperation. "I have his phone. Without his phone… He can't call or text. And it's broken. Something is wrong."

"I will file this report," the woman said. "That is all I can do. You will be called."

And with that, the conversation was over. Magnus locked his phone and tossed it at the bed, watching it bounce lightly off of the pillows before landing on Alec's side.

He was worried. He didn't know where Alec was and all he could do was fear the worst. Magnus had barely slept at all through the night. Perhaps an hour or two at most. He just couldn't. 

Yesterday morning he had found Alec on his knees in the living room, looking like an utter mess. He knew then they were in trouble. Or well, Alec was anyway. But now that Alec was his husband, Alec's concerns were his concerns. And he had been nothing short of worried when he had approached the younger man and knelt down in front of him.

And then Alec had told him that Alec's mother knew. It was a vague, blurry day after that. He knew that, at some point during the evening, he had gone out into the forest to search for Alec but hadn't found him. The only trace of Alec he had found was his phone, screen cracked and phone no longer working.

This was all his fault. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked Alec to marry him on a wim. Maybe they had made the wrong decision. Magnus felt responsible for Alec's wellbeing. And now his husband was out there, somewhere, most-likely in the hands of a gang that was rather fierce, as far as he had heard. He was scared for Alec's life.

Magnus didn't want to sit around, but logically he knew there was nothing that he could do. He would be a fool to go into the forest and search for him on his own. It was a small miracle nothing had happened to him last night when he had gone into the forest. 

He turned to the nightstand and took Alec's phone off of the charger. He pressed and held the power button and to his surprise, the phone buzzed to life. The screen lit up and even though it was as cracked as it could be, it worked.

The first thing he saw was a ton of messages from Izzy. He knew that was Alec's younger sister. She was worried about him after she had heard her mom yell at him through the phone. He hadn't responded to any of the messages.

Magnus put her number into his phone just in case he needed to text her. He didn't want to tell her about the current situation though. Not now. Although Magnus wondered if perhaps Alec's parents would take back their words if they knew he was out there, somewhere, possibly suffering a horrible faith. He would have to at least tell Izzy at some point, though. He knew she pried. She pried too much for her own good.

He also knew she and Alec were very close. 

With a heavy sigh, he walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. To think that a weekend like this could have turned into an event this horrible. All he had wanted was to spend weekends with this man until graduation, move to New York and continue their relationship there. And yet, that vision was now hanging in the balance. Yesterday morning may have been the last time he would ever get to see Alec alive.

He felt tears burning but he forced himself not to shed them. There was hope still. He had to hold on to that. He had to hold on to hope.

\----- 

When Alec opened his eyes, his mind forcing him to wake up, at first he thought his eyes were still shut when he opened them. It was that dark wherever he was. He struggled to see where he was. He could feel cold cuffs around his wrist. In fact, he realised quickly that he was shivering. The chains clattered as he tried to free himself.

Suddenly, lights turned on, momentarily blinding him as he blinked against the white light. He squinted and took a look at his surroundings. It looked like a basement of sorts. The walls, the floor and the ceiling were concrete. Other than that, it was empty. There was one door, which opened when he looked at it.

"Well, good morning." An older man stepped into the room. He was bald, dark eyes and a light beard. He looked to be well built.

"Where am I?" Alec demanded.

"You're in my den now." The man walked over to Alec and took his chin in his hand. He twisted Alec's head this way and that, inspecting him. "My guys found you passed out in the forest, not too far from here. We couldn't let you stay there."

"Let me go." Alec glared at the man as he tugged on the cuffs around his wrists.

"I don't think so." The man grinned and trailed his hands down Alec's chest, feeling the muscles underneath. "You are mine now."

Alec swallowed. This wasn't good. His heart was hammering in his chest as he tried to think of a way to get out of here.

"Relax." The man took a step back. "No one will hurt you. Well, I will, but no one else."

"What do you want from me?" Alec knew what the man wanted from him. But he hoped he had it wrong.

"Ah you know, I just want to have some fun." The man grinned at Alec. "Make you feel good."

Alec gasped as a hand gripped his crotch. He swallowed, forcing himself to steady his breathing. He knew fighting was no use, but he had to admit it to himself. He was scared of what was going to happen here.

He should have never left Magnus' property, he realised. The conversation with his mother had caused him to panic and he hadn't acted as himself. And now he landed himself in trouble. Big trouble.

"So, what is your name?" The man asked.

Alec gulped. "Alec," he answered.

"That's an interesting name. You can call me sir." The man undid Alec's belt, pulling it from the loops and tossing it aside. He popped the button and pulled the zipper down. "Be a good boy for me, Alec. Don't struggle."

Alec looked away as the man pulled his jeans and underwear down and removed them. This was rather humiliating. For a moment he thought of kicking the man as hard as he could, but that was just going to cause him more trouble. And likely, a world of pain.

His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as the man wrapped his hand around Alec's cock and worked him skillfully until he was hard. He kept himself from making a sound, even though it felt good. He didn't want it to feel good at all. He didn't want this, but his body was responding to this man's touch.

"Mhm," the man hummed, seemingly satisfied. "Good boy." He pulled his hand away and reached up. He pulled the chains down until Alec sat on his knees. 

Alec watched the man as he secured the chain once more before fumbling with his own pants. He looked away as the man pushed his own jeans down.

"Look at me," the man growled.

With a resigned sigh, he did, turning his head back and watching as the man pulled his cock free and stroked it. The man brought his cock to Alec's lips. "Part those lips for me, and don't bite."

Alec sat frozen, not able to obey as he just stared ahead. This couldn't be happening. This must just be a bad dream.

A slap snapped him out of it and he slowly opened his mouth. The man pushed his cock in and grunted as he gripped Alec's head. "Be a good boy and hold still."

The man snapped his hips. Alec let himself relax, not fighting it. The more he fought, the worse this was going to be. All he needed to do was survive long enough for someone to find him. Surely Magnus was out there, searching for him. He just had to hope that Magnus would find him soon.

Alec gagged lightly as the man thrust down his throat. Tears slipped down his cheeks, gathering at his chin before dripping down to the ground. The man was relentless, thrusting into him fast as he chased his own pleasure. All he could do was sit there, on the cold floor, and let it happen. His knees burned against the cold bite of the concrete.

The man's hips stuttered and he forced his cock all the way down Alec's throat.

Alec swallowed as best as he could, the salty taste attacking his taste buds. When the man pulled away, he went into a coughing fit.

"Good boy," the man praised him, petting his head gently. "Quite experienced, as well. You must have taken cock before." He grinned and pushed Alec's chin up. "Answer me."

"I did, sir." Alec looked up at the man through blurry eyes. 

"I see." The man smiled. "Such a slut."

He turned and walked away, out of the room. He returned with a bucket a few minutes later and removed Alec's hands from the chains but kept them cuffed. "Piss in there, if you must. I'll be back."

The man turned on his heels and swiftly walked out. He shut the door and locked it.

Alec sat there in a daze for a moment. His stomach rumbled and he bent himself over the bucket, emptying the contents of his stomach.

Once finished, he wiped his mouth and sat back. He took a deep breath to keep his emotions at bay. He wasn't going to cry here. He was going to be strong and survive whatever they would throw at him. He could do that, he was certain of it.

He gathered his underwear and pulled it on to the best of his abilities, along with his jeans. Then he picked a corner and sat down there, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

"Stay calm," Alec whispered to himself. "You'll be fine." He rocked himself back and forth and kept repeating those words to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-concensual sex and touching.
> 
> I'm back on my birthday with a new chapter. Enjoy!

It mustn’t have been long before the man returned. Alec was still seated in the corner, arms wrapped around his knees and chin resting upon his knees. He had his eyes closed as he heard the door open. He didn’t care for opening them or getting up. Whatever torture the man could concoct for him was out of his interest. All he wanted was to be gone from here. But he wasn’t sure if he would ever get out of here.

“Get up,” the man said, voice echoing through the empty chamber.

Alec groaned, opening his eyes and turning his head towards his captor. He opted to fight, escape. But he knew his chances of success were considerably low. And he wasn’t sure how this man would react to him trying to escape. The bald man didn’t seem like one for games such as that.

Slowly, he forced himself to get up. He could feel his knees protest as he stood, leaning against the wall behind him. He hadn’t eaten in a while. His stomach cramped painfully at the thought of food and he groaned, placing a hand on his stomach.

The man chuckled. “You hungry?” he asked, approaching Alec.

Alec narrowed his eyes. “I suppose I am,” he said, rolling his eyes. Of course he was hungry. He had barely eaten anything yesterday. Scratch that, he hadn’t eaten anything at all yesterday. Alec wasn’t used to not eating for days.

The man’s eyes darkened and he raised his hand, slapping Alec across the cheek harshly. “Don’t talk back to me like that,” he growled, warning clear.

Alec pushed away from the wall, quickly grabbing the man’s wrist, forcing his hand behind his back. But he lost his grip, stumbling weakly. The man took that chance to kick Alec in the knees, causing him to fall to the ground with a loud whine.

“You really think you can fight me?” The man smirked, grabbing a handful of Alec’s hair and forcing him to look up. “Pathetic.” He let go and shook his head. “If you really think you can get out of here, go. Door is open. I’d like to see how far you get before my men drag you back in.”

Alec frowned, looking towards the door, then back to the man. This must be a joke? He forced himself to stand up again, wobbling on his feet as he tried to keep his balance. 

“Well, go on then.” The man shoved him forward.

Alec stumbled, trying not to fall down. He hesitated though. Perhaps he could take on whoever was outside that door. On the other hand, if he couldn’t he would risk getting dragged back in here. He didn’t feel like that at all.

“Fuck you,” Alec spat, turning around and facing the man. “I don’t care for games.”

“Don’t you now?” The man grinned. “Is that why you tried to attack me, mhm?”

Alec rolled his eyes once more. “If you’re not planning on letting me go, then you might as well just kill me.”

The man laughed, a deep rumbling from his belly as he bent forward in pure amusement. Obviously, killing Alec wasn’t the plan. It never had been. He stood straight up, smiling brightly. “You’re not very smart, are you? I was never planning on murdering you. You’re here to be my toy, nothing more, nothing less. Once I grow bored of you, I’ll toss you to my men.”

A shiver creeped down Alec’s spine at that prospect. There was no way he wanted to spend the rest of his life like that, being tossed around between this man and whoever else he had here. It made him nauseous, sickness settling into his stomach as he wrapped an arm around his belly. 

“Yeah, let that sink in.” The man grabbed Alec’s hair and dragged him back to the middle of the room. His arms were forced up and secured, diminishing his chances of escape. “Since you don’t want to run, let’s have some fun, shall we?”

Alec’s pants were forced down his hips. He gritted his teeth as the cold air hit his bare skin. Only now did he feel how cold it really was here. His legs were spread apart and secured in place with a steel bar between them. He looked down and frowned, wondering where the man had gotten that. He didn’t have much time to ponder that though, as he felt two wet fingers roughly shoved into his body. Alec sucked his bottom lip between his teeth to keep himself from making a sound as the man thrusted those fingers into him harshly.

He closed his eyes and with a few deep breaths let himself relax. He knew the tenser he was going to be, the worse this was going to get. He was already feeling weak as it was, no need to make it any worse on himself.

The fingers pulled out. Several seconds later, the man thrust in his cock, gripping Alec’s hips tightly. Alec groaned, keeping his eyes squeezed shut as the man took his pleasure. He had to be strong. He couldn’t show weakness.

“So tight,” the man whispered in his ear. He bit down on his shoulder gently and suckled on the skin there, creating a red spot. A mark of ownership. “Yet you’re taking it so well, like the little slut that you are.”

Alec wanted to protest at that, but he decided to remain as quiet as he could. The occasional noise made it past his lips, but that was it. No words from him.

“I’m going to enjoy this tight little ass of yours so much.” A hand snaked around his hips and gripped Alec’s cock, stroking it in rhythm with the thrusts.

Much to Alec’s dislike, he could feel the pleasure build, his cock hardening in the man’s hand. He hated that the man knew how pleasure him so easily. As if he had done this many times before. The man probably had. Alec wondered how many people had ended up here like him, to be used as a toy. He knew he didn’t want to know that answer though. Just as he didn’t want to know what had happened to them. It was better not to know and just take it. Until someone came to his rescue.

He wondered what Magnus was doing. Was he searching for him? Perhaps Magnus was glad to be rid of him, since Alec only meant trouble to him. In the few days that they had known each other, it had been absolute chaos. Surely Magnus didn’t care for him.

And even if he did. Once Magnus found out what Alec was had endured here, he was certain that Magnus would be disgusted by it. He wouldn’t have anyone anymore. Perhaps it was better that way, though. It meant no one could get hurt by him.

Tears slipped past his closed eyelids. Alec let them go, let them drip down his cheeks to gather below his chin. The drops dripped to the floor, creating a small puddle beneath him as he silently cried. He realised he wasn’t going to get out of his unphased. Maybe this was the universe punishing him for being gay. God finally telling him that being gay was indeed a sin. His parents were probably right. He was a sinful creature. He likely didn’t deserve happiness. And this was the proof, wasn’t it?

That must be it. The universe telling him how wrong he was for being gay. There was no other explanation for this happening in his mind.

The man continued thrusting until he reached his climax. He pulled out, tucked himself back in and walked around Alec. “Open your eyes,” the man ordered.

Alec did, opening his eyes and looking into the dark eyes of the man holding him captive. His own eyes were rimmed red with tears blurring his vision.

“Don’t cry.” The man wiped a tear away. He was surprisingly gentle at that. “You’ll come to enjoy it.”

Alec shook his head. He didn’t want to. He just wanted to get out of here. Life was being incredibly cruel to him. He didn’t understand why.

The man shrugged. “You don’t have to. But it’ll be better for you if you learn to enjoy it. But that is up to you.” With that, he turned and left, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Alec looked up at his wrists and tried to tug himself free, but to no avail. He was stuck here, like this. He hung his head and closed his eyes as he tried not to think too much about this situation. He knew it was fucked it, but he could survive this. He could get out of here and be strong again. He just had to hold on to the hope that Magnus was searching for him. That he would be found, soon. He had to hope. Because what was a human without hope?  
\-----   
Magnus was pacing the living room. Izzy was calling him, which was making him rather anxious. He had no idea how he was going to explain to her that Alec wasn’t texting or calling her back because he was likely kidnapped and enduring unspeakable things at the moment. He took a deep breath, forced his anxiety to calm down and answered the call.

“Where is he??” Izzy asked, immediately sounding concerned over her brother.

“Izzy, something happened yesterday,” Magnus said. He felt guilt settling in his stomach as he turned to the window. It was raining outside. “I don’t know where he is.”

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is?” Izzy almost screeched. 

“He left. Yesterday morning after his mother called. He left and he hasn’t returned.” Magnus sighed, pressing his forehead against the cold window and closing his eyes. “I have an inkling of where he is but the police won’t help. Not yet. They want to wait another day.”

“Oh…” Izzy was quiet for a minute or so as she contemplated those words. “So, what now?”

“We wait.” Magnus hated waiting, but there was nothing he could do on his own to try and find him. Not if Alec really was where he thought he was. If Alec was in the drug den, then there was nothing that Magnus could do on his own to help him. Unless he wanted to risk his own life. And while he would, especially for Alec, with the both of them kidnapped, it wasn’t going to help their survival chances.

Magnus just had to hope that Alec was strong enough to survive whatever was thrown at him. Naturally he knew Alec was quite strong, but this was different. Magnus wasn’t even sure if he could survive whatever went on in that den. 

“Are you sure there isn’t anything you can do?” Izzy sounded anxious, scared, hurt. She wanted her brother back. The house was quiet now. Her parents had forbidden her and her brother, Max, to talk about Alec at all. The mood was tense within the house and she didn’t like that. Izzy really wanted to get out of there, but she couldn’t. Not yet.

“I’m sorry, Izzy. It’s too dangerous for me to go out alone there. We will have to wait for the police to show up.” Magnus pushed away from the window and turned, looking around the empty living room. It didn’t even feel like home anymore without his husband there. Things had changed so quickly for him. From being single to married in the span of several weeks. Life had an interesting way of doing things.

“I’m sorry, too.” Izzy sighed. “I wish I could come over to help you.”

“You’re always welcome here.” Magnus could probably use the company. Being all alone here now felt like he was drowning. Never had he minded being on his own, but this felt different. This loneliness felt out of place.

Izzy was really tempted to take him up on that offer. Being home wasn’t pleasant. Her parents were constantly hovering over her, checking her phone, to make sure she was no longer talking to Alec. It was as if they had completely forgotten that they had raised him. It hurt. Izzy just wanted her big brother back. But on the other hand, she was afraid of leaving Max here on his own, even though Max was being coddled.

“I might just take you up on that offer,” Izzy said as she looked out the window of her bedroom.

“Please do,” Magnus said.

“Okay. I’ll go pack my stuff. How fast can you get me here?” Izzy rummaged around her room, putting clothes and essentials into a backpack quickly.

“I’ll book you a flight now and send you the details.” Magnus grinned.

“Thanks.”

The call disconnected. As promised, Magnus booked her a flight for that evening and sent her all the details. He would go pick her up at the airport to drive her back to his place. At least, for now, he had someone to help him through his difficult period. Though he was certain that Magnus’ parents were going to absolutely hate him. But it wasn’t his fault that those two were horrible parents.

So while he waited for her to get on the plane and land, he readied a guest room and cleaned up the house for her arrival.


End file.
